Alguien a quién proteger
by PomaCusk
Summary: Mi piel siempre había sido blanca y suave, cómo de porcelana. Yo odiaba eso, me daba la imagen de alguien débil y frágil, de alguien a quién proteger. LawxOC
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Y gracias por pasarte por aquí. Éste es mi primer fic, es una historia que llevaba ya algún tiempo en mi cabeza y que por fin podrá ver la luz. Espero y deseo que te guste y que la disfrutes. Bien, aquí va...**

_**Nota: Nada en este fic a excepción de mi OC me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y One Piece.**_

Corrí por la cubierta del enorme submarino amarillo en el que me encontraba, huyendo de todas esas personas que me perseguían, vestidas con monos blancos y gorras extrañas.

-¡Vuelve aquí!-Gritaban algunos. Esquivé otros dos que intentaron detenerme por delante y seguí corriendo, buscando una manera de escapar de aquel lugar. Volteé mi cabeza para comprobar mi retaguardia y ver cuántos hombres me seguían, cuándo choque con algo negro en frente. Por la textura del objeto, deducí que era algún tipo de ropa, por tanto, debía ser una persona.

Me retiré para ver de quién se trataba, mientras me frotaba la nariz algo enrojecida por el golpe. Era un chico alto y de tez morena, vestido con un largo abrigo hasta los pies. Cargaba con una enorme espada que agarraba con una mano y apoyaba en uno de sus hombros.

Me miró sin moverse y pareció cómo si, de alguna manera, pudiera leer mi alma. Su mirada era profunda, y sus ojos grises, penetrantes. Unas marcadas ojeras se distinguían bajo éstos, cómo si no durmiera desde hacía años.

Su semblante era serio, casi molesto. Me recorrió con la mirada, y alzó una ceja al caer en que llevaba puesta una de sus sudaderas. Era amarilla y negra, y llevaba el símbolo de la tripulación estampado en ella.

-¡¿Q-Quiénes sois?! ¡¿Y por qué estoy aquí?!-Retrocedí unos pasos y levanté mis puños, por si tenía que luchar, aunque me temblaba todo el cuerpo.

-Cálmate.-Dijo el chico de negro sin inmutarse.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-Lancé cómo respuesta.

Él soltó un suspiro y contestó:

-Soy Trafalgar Law, el capitán de este barco.

-Sois piratas, ¿verdad? ¿Qué queréis de mí?-Volví a decir, aún alterada.

-Escucha, no queremos nada de ti. Te hemos encontrado inconsciente a la deriva, flotando sobre un trozo de madera. Mi segundo de abordo te ha recogido y yo he tratado tus heridas, es todo.-Hizo una breve pausa y continuó.-Puedes irte cuándo quieras, aunque deberías reposar varios días para recuperarte, ya que tus heridas no son precisamente leves.

Lo que dijo me hizo recordar el intenso dolor que llevaba sintiendo en mi pierna derecha vendada desde que había salido de lo que parecía ser una enfermería. Permanecí inmóvil unos segundos, después bajé mis manos y relajé mi postura. Una gota de sudor descendió por un lado de mi frente; seguía nerviosa. Tragué saliva.

-Esto... Gracias. Ehm... ¿Dónde está mi ropa?-Dije. Me sentía un poco avergonzada por lo ocurrido.

-Estaba hecha pedazos, así que la hemos tirado.-Dijo él seriamente.-Tranquila, Bepo ha insistido en hacerte una nueva.-Señaló un extraño y gran oso blanco detrás suyo que vestía con un mono naranja, a diferencia de los demás, y que cosía algo sentado tranquilamente. Éste miró en mi dirección, levantó el pulgar y me sonrió. No supe cómo reaccionar ante eso, por lo que lo ignoré.

Miré la sudadera que llevaba: me iba enorme y mis manos quedaban ocultas bajo las largas mangas. Respiré y hablé con dificultades:

-Ehm... Bueno, cómo no sabía dónde estaba mi ropa he tenido que ponerme lo primero que he encontrado...

-No importa.-Interrumpió cortante. Se acercó un poco. Apoyó su espada en el suelo y contra su hombro. Con su mano, ahora libre, cogió la mía y la levantó con cuidado. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al entrar en contacto. Sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse. Con la otra mano deslizó la manga negra de la sudadera y la dejó a la altura del codo.-Al menos procura no ensuciarla.-Dijo con suavidad, mientras repetía el mismo proceso con el otro brazo. Esto dejó a la vista muchos otros vendajes.

Me fijé en sus manos mientras lo hacía: eran grandes, y sus dedos finos y largos, con la palabra DEATH tatuada en ellos.

Soltó mi mano y por alguna razón quise que no lo hiciera, pero me mantuve quieta. Después de unos segundos se dio la vuelta y se marchó despacio dirigiéndose al interior del submarino. Se detuvo a medio camino y giró un poco la cabeza. Sus ojos quedaban ensombrecidos por la visera del gorro. Esbozó una leve sonrisa, algo inquietante, y dijo:

-Bienvenida a bordo, Kai.

**Bueno, ¡espero que te haya gustado! Cómo he dicho al principio, éste es mi primer fic y no sé que tal se me da esto, pero sinceramente, espero que no esté tan mal. **

**Muchas gracias por leerlo, y si te ha gustado, un review siempre se agradece :3**

**¡Espero que leas el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola otra vez! Primero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído el primer capítulo y que le han dado una pequeña oportunidad a esta historia. Muchísimas gracias también a las personas que han dejado sus reviews, realmente me animan mucho a continuar. ¡Espero que disfrutéis éste capítulo tanto cómo el primero o incluso más!**

_**Nota: Nada en este fic a excepción de mi OC me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y One Piece.**_

Ésa mañana me desperté agitada y sudando. Miré a los lados para asimilar dónde estaba, y me llevé una mano a la cabeza rememorando lo ocurrido el día anterior. Había pasado una noche horrible y me dije que probablemente tendría unas ojeras semejantes a las del capitán. Poco después me pregunté cómo era posible que tan extraños pensamientos asomaran por mi mente.

Me levanté despacio, con el cuerpo aún algo adolorido. Busqué con la mirada por la oscura habitación y ésta se posó en un pequeño escritorio colocado cerca de la puerta, en el que había algunas piezas de ropa perfectamente dobladas. Mis botas también estaban allí, reposando a un lado del escritorio. Me acerqué y desdoblé la ropa. Consistía en una camiseta de tirantes, un jersey fino y unos pantalones cortos.

Me vestí y me decidí a salir. Abrí la puerta con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido, parecía ser bastante pronto y no quería despertar a nadie. Caminé por el pasillo temiendo tropezar con algo, ya que apenas entraba luz por la puerta del final.

Llegué sin problemas y salí al exterior. Hacía mucho viento, me abracé para disminuir la sensación de frío. Eché un vistazo por toda la cubierta y no vi a nadie, seguí avanzando hasta el final de la cubierta y me apoyé en la barandilla, observando el infinito océano. Me quedé allí varios minutos.

-Te levantas temprano.-Me sorprendió una voz a mis espaldas.

Me giré con brusquedad, aún sabiendo de quién se trataba. Era el tipo de ayer, su nombre era... ¿Law? Vestía con el mismo abrigo del día anterior, ésta vez abierto, dejando ver una sudadera negra debajo.

-Buenos días.-Le respondí. Me di la vuelta de nuevo, volviendo a mirar el horizonte.

Sinceramente, no sabía qué hora era, intuí que serían las seis pasadas, aunque tampoco me importaba, simplemente no me sentí con ganas de quedarme en la cama. Se acercó y se apoyó a mi lado, también mirando a lo lejos. Nos mantuvimos en silencio, hasta que él, sin apartar la mirada, lo rompió.

-Y bien... ¿Qué hacías tú sola por ahí?-Preguntó con aire desinteresado.

Bajé mi mirada y después se la dirigí a él, quién seguía escrutando cada rincón del océano. Me costó articular palabra alguna, pero finalmente dije:

-Me dirigía a una isla.-De nuevo bajé la mirada y continué.-Pero una tormenta me alcanzó antes de llegar.

Otra vez permanecimos callados durante varios segundos.

-Qué imprudente.-No esperé tal respuesta, y le lancé una mirada algo molesta, que no pareció afectarle en absoluto.-Estos mares no son para que uno salga a darse un paseo.-Su actitud empezaba a incordiarme, pero habló antes de que pudiera decir nada.-Pero supongo que tenías tus propias razones.-Dio en el clavo. Por fin desvió sus ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

De nuevo me invadió esa extraña sensación de que lo sabía todo de mí, y por mi cabeza cruzó el pensamiento de que no haría falta darle "mis motivos", ya que ya los sabría. Ninguno se movió durante lo que me parecieron unos segundos eternos, pero finalmente me obligué a hacerlo. Su presencia me crispaba los nervios, y su personalidad fría e inexpresiva me descolocaba, pero lo peor era que no sabía la razón.

-Creo que iré a acostarme de nuevo...-Dije sin saber por qué, y volteé para irme.

-¿Te encuentras bi...?

-¡Sí, sí!-No le dejé terminar.-Estoy bien... H-Hasta luego...-Me despedí y andé a paso rápido en dirección a mi camarote temporal, para no salir en unas buenas horas.

**Espero que te haya gustado, y cómo siempre ¡un review se agradece! :3**

**¡Espero verte aquí el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Holaaa! **

**Perdón por no subir ayer, pero el tiempo se me echó encima, y también por hacer el capítulo anterior tan corto... Pero para compensar, esta vez os traigo uno bastante más largo! Espero que lo disfrutéis, y sin más demora, aquí lo tenéis...**

_**Nota: Nada en este fic a excepción de mi OC me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y One Piece.**_

Bajé del submarino de un salto y estiré todo mi cuerpo al tocar el suelo, feliz de volver a pisar tierra firme después de casi un mes. Así es, desde que partí de mi isla llevaba cuatro semanas sin pisar un trozo de tierra, dos de las cuales las había pasado en ese submarino amarillo.

-¡Nos vemos por la tarde, Bepo!-Le grité al oso blanco.

Me había encariñado tanto con él durante el tiempo que había pasado con ellos. Realmente se hacía querer.

-¡No vuelvas tarde, Kai! ¡Queremos irnos lo antes posible!-Me respondió él.

-¡Sí, sí, no te preocupes!

Puse rumbo al pueblo que me esperaba delante, decidida a comprar algunas provisiones y algo de ropa para mí con el dinero que me habían prestado los miembros de la tripulación.

Mi rostro lucía una sonrisa, pero por dentro había algo que no dejaba de inquietarme...

***Flashback***

_Fuera, la lluvia no cesaba, así que todos nos quedamos dentro echando unas cartas sentados en el suelo de madera._

_Law se mantenía al margen, observándolo todo desde la distancia en una esquina de la habitación. De vez en cuando yo le echaba un ojo para ver qué hacía._

_Reíamos felices, incluida yo, quién empezaba a acostumbrarme a esa tripulación. En un momento dado y sin venir a cuenta, Penguin, cómo yo le llamaba por esa gorra que siempre vestía, me dejó caer algo que no esperaba._

_-Oye Kai, vas a quedarte en la tripulación, ¿no?-Dijo con total naturalidad._

_-¿Qué...?-Fue todo lo que salió de mi boca. Nunca había contemplado tal idea siquiera. Cierto era que adoraba esos chicos, pero nunca me detuve a pensar en la posibilidad de unirme a ellos._

***Fin Flashback***

Esto ocurrió ayer por la noche y desde entonces que no deja mi mente en paz. Aceleré el paso, como si de esa forma fuera a olvidarlo.

Al llegar al pueblo mis ojos brillaron por la cantidad de tiendas que había allí. Me acercaba a una y a otra, así el tiempo fue pasando y cayó la tarde.

Los últimos rayos de sol se consumían lentamente ocultándose entre las montañas de la isla.

-Ah... Los chicos se van a enfadar...-Me dije para mis adentros, consciente de las horas que eran. Suspiré y aceleré el paso.

Sumida en mis pensamientos, me metí en un estrecho callejón sin darme cuenta. Estaba oscuro y quise salir rápido de allí por las siniestras sensaciones que me producía.

Pronto empecé a escuchar pasos a mi espalda y algunos escalofríos me invadieron el cuerpo.

En el submarino...

-¡¿Dónde está Kai?!-Preguntaba molesto el capitán.-¡Pensaba que le habíais dicho que volviera pronto!

-Se lo hemos dicho, capitán Law, pero es extraño que tarde tanto...-Contestó Bepo preocupado.

-Tsk, maldita sea...

-¿Quiere que vaya a buscarla?

-No.-Cortó el peli-negro.-Nadie se mueve de aquí, ¿entendido? Si no vuelve en cinco minutos, nos vamos sin ella. No tenemos tiempo que perder.-Puntualizó con seriedad.

-¡¿QUE?!-Gritaron los demás.

-¡No podemos dejarla!-Se quejó Penguin.

-¡Callaros! Ya lo habéis escuchado.-Law cerró la discusión irritado.

En el callejón...

El negro pasillo se me hacía eterno, y ese hombre cada vez se acercaba más. Tenía miedo. Quise correr, pero mis piernas apenas respondían. Volteé mi cabeza y miré de reojo. Estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba, y cuándo me di cuenta, me había alcanzado.

-¡Dame todo lo que tengas!-Gritó el hombre y me amenazó con algo en su mano.-¡Vamos, ahora!

Temblaba asustada. Me cubrí con los brazos, temiendo que me hiciera daño.

"Mierda. Soy tan cobarde." pensé. "Ni siquiera puedo defenderme sola."

Una luz de algún sitio iluminó mi rostro, y el hombre se acercó para observarme.

-Vaya, pero si eres una chica preciosa...-Acercó su mano a mi cara y me hizo un pequeño corte en la mejilla.-Quizás prefieras complacerme con tu cuerpo...

Gemí. Mis lágrimas brotaron solas, no por el dolor, si no por el miedo.

Me caí hacia atrás, cerré los ojos y me resigné sabiendo lo que me esperaba. Cuándo, en apenas un instante, sentí un brazo pasar por mi espalda y tomarme por el hombro antes de tocar el suelo.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y la imagen que presenciaron jamás se borrará de mi cabeza. No lo sentí llegar, sin embargo, allí estaba, agarrando al hombre por la muñeca, con una fuerza casi inhumana y dirigiéndole una terrorífica mirada de odio.

-No vuelvas a tocarla.-Le amenazó con una voz que me asustó tanto o más que el otro tipo.

Empujó el sujeto con brutalidad, haciendo que cayera al suelo, y luego me levantó y se me llevó tirando de mi brazo con fuerza.

Llegamos al puerto a una velocidad de vértigo y sin decir ni una sola palabra. Observé su rostro visiblemente enfadado, su mirada denotaba furia.

Mi brazo dolía por la fuerza con la que me seguía presionando su mano, pero su voz me distrajo de ese pensamiento.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡Qué entiendes por volver pronto, ¿eh?!-Me gritó.

Nunca le había visto tan alterado. Estaba tan fuera de sí que me hizo sentir culpable. Realmente me había comportado como una cría.

-Lo siento...-Fue lo único que pude decir.

-Tsk...

**Bien, ¿qué te ha parecido? En mi opinión, este tipo de capítulos son bastante típicos en fics de este estilo pero, simplemente no pude evitar escribirlo /.**

**Por cierto, quizás alguien piense que la historia es algo lenta, y que la relación entre los personajes apenas avanza, pero quiero que vayan progresando poco a poco, ya que siempre he imaginado a Law como alguien con dificultad para las relaciones de este tipo, y tampoco quiero hacer que pierda esa personalidad fría suya que es tan característica de él.**

**Para quién le interese: Cómo curiosidad y para quién no lo sepa, la palabra "Kai", en japonés puede significar "mar", de ahí que le haya puesto ese nombre a la protagonista (aunque parezca nombre de chico). Si alguien no se ha fijado, a parte de en el ****_summary_**** de la historia, en ella no ha aparecido ninguna descripción de la chica, eso se debe a que dejé que cada lector imaginara cómo podía ser ese personaje. Yo siempre la he imaginado con el pelo bastante largo y negro, y los ojos de un azul profundo como el mar, otra de las razones por las que le puse ese nombre.**

**En fin, espero que sigas leyendo esta historia, y voy a dejar de escribir ya, porque las notas finales se harán más largas que el capítulo en sí.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola otra vez! Siento haber tardado tanto en subir (¡por favor no me matéis!). Este capítulo es bastante importante para entender la historia, aunque no pasen cosas muy relevantes. En fin, no quiero hacer esperar más, así que aquí va...**

_**Nota: Nada en este fic a excepción de mi OC me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y One Piece.**_

Era pronto y yo estaba fuera, a pesar de la lluvia que caía y del fuerte viento que soplaba. No podía olvidar de ninguna forma la escena del día anterior. Cada pequeño detalle seguía grabado en mi mente, cómo una melodía repitiéndose sin parar.

Me sentía mal, decepcionada conmigo misma, pero a la vez me sentía como una egoísta por torturarme creyendo que era una víctima, después de haber actuado como una cobarde.

Mis largos y usuales suspiros volvieron a mí, expulsando el aire de mis pulmones, y siendo interrumpidos poco después por un estornudo.

-Te vas a resfriar.-Dijo la voz que tanto conocía a mi espalda.

Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de girarme, no sé si fue por el simple hecho de no querer hacerlo o porque no tenía el suficiente valor para encontrarme directamente con su mirada.

-Si no lo has hecho ya.-Volvió a decir, viendo que no pretendía darle una respuesta.

Caminó hacia mí y se apoyó en la barandilla a mi lado. Recordé una mañana parecida a esa, dos semanas atrás, con el cielo despejado, sin embargo, y cuándo a penas lo acababa de conocer.

-Te levantas temprano.-Contesté por fin, sin mirarle.

-Tú también.-Dijo, a modo de respuesta.

-Me gustan las mañanas.-Justifiqué, aunque más bien era una forma de decir que no conseguía dormir.

Se produjo un largo silencio, en el que sólo se escuchaba la violenta lluvia golpear con fuerza la madera de cubierta. El mar embravecido se removía con furia, como si peleara con una enorme bestia.

Pasados algunos minutos, decidí hablar y sacar el tema que sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría saliendo.

-Siento lo que pasó ayer...-Bajé la mirada como forma de disculpa.

-No fue culpa de nadie.-Dijo con serenidad.

Su respuesta no alivió mis remordimientos.

-Creo que os estáis tomando demasiadas molestias por mi culpa, no quiero ser una carga...-No quise sonar cómo una víctima, pero no sé si lo logré.

-Tsk, cállate. Nadie está siendo una carga.-Aclaró un poco molesto.

-Pero, ¡para empezar, ni siquiera teníais por qué haberme recogido cuándo me encontrasteis!-Insistí.

Suspiró y recuperando su calma anterior, dijo:

-Mis principios no me permiten abandonar a un náufrago herido.

-Pero...

-Déjalo ya.-Finalizó cansado.

Ambos dejamos ir otro suspiro, y de nuevo se hizo una larga pausa. Empecé a sentir frío, por culpa de mi ropa mojada y el agua que seguía cayendo sobre mí. Al final, rompí el silencio con algo que hacía tiempo que quería decir:

-Yo… Bueno, quería contarle a alguien la razón por la que salí yo sola a la mar…

-¿Hm?-Me miró de reojo arqueando una ceja.

-Esto… ¡Si no quieres, da igual!-Dije yo nerviosa.

-Te escucho.-Apartó de nuevo la mirada sin mostrar mucho interés.

Después de un pequeño receso, volví a hablar:

-Hace tiempo, cuando era pequeña, yo vivía en la isla a la que me dirijo, Hanon. Vivía junto a mis padres y mi hermano pequeño, y éramos muy felices. Hasta que llegó un día, ya hará tres años, mi padre cayó enfermo, y poco tiempo después falleció.-Sentí un pinchazo en mi pecho al recordarlo. Law ahora me observaba en silencio y continué para no sentirme incómoda.-A partir de entonces, mi madre tuvo que empezar trabajar día y noche para mantenernos a los dos, sin apenas descanso. A pesar de todo lo que trabajaba, ganaba muy poco y ella ya no daba más de sí. A mí me dolía mucho verla de esa forma, así que un día me decidí a irme para no ser más una carga para ella. Recogí mis cosas y fingí una pelea para tener una excusa por la que marcharme.

Me detuve durante unos segundos, rememorando cada uno de esos dolorosos recuerdos, hasta que su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo conseguiste escapar y sobrevivir?-No sé si lo dijo con intención de burla o por pura curiosidad, pero no le di vueltas y contesté.

-Lo cierto es que me colé en un barco de la Marina, y bajé en cuanto encontré una isla lo suficientemente tranquila para vivir.-Levantó las cejas, algo sorprendido, sin creer que yo hubiera podido hacer algo así.

-Bueno, me has contado tu pasado, pero no me has dicho por qué quieres volver.

Asentí y seguí hablando:

-Ya hace dos años que no sé nada de ellos, pero hace poco descubrí que unos piratas llegaron a Hanon y han tomado el control sobre toda la isla. Tengo que llegar cómo sea y llevármelos de allí.-Esto último lo dije con firmeza, mostrando que no iba a renunciar para nada.

Él siguió mirándome, después cerró los ojos y dijo:

-Sabes que puede haber pasado cualquier cosa, ¿no?

También cerré los ojos, evitando pensar en la infinidad de posibles situaciones en las que se podrían encontrar en ese momento.

-Lo sé…-Contesté con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué harás si ha pasado algo?

-¡No lo sé!-Ahogué. En mi garganta se hizo un nudo.-No lo sé… No quiero pensar en ello…-Mi voz se quebró, y una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. Rogué para que no lo hubiera notado, y para que la pequeña gota se hubiera confundido con la lluvia, pero se percató.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?-Se apartó un poco nervioso.-¡¿Y ahora por qué lloras?! ¡No me gusta la gente que llora!

-¡No estoy llorando, maldita sea! ¡Y tampoco es como si quisiera, ¿sabes?!

-Entonces, ¿estás llorando o no?

-Ehm… ¡Sí!... Digo, ¡no!... ¡No lo sé! ¡Pero, ¿qué más da eso?!-Dije muy alterada.

-¿Sabes qué? Anda, vete dentro porque creo que ya estás enfermando…-Puso como excusa.

-¡¿Qué…?! ¡Pero si estoy bien…!-Exclamé enfadada.-¡Pero, ¿sabes qué?! ¡Sí que me voy! ¡Adiós!-Di media vuelta y me marché inflando mis mofletes.

-¿Pero qué le pasa…?-Se preguntó por lo bajo.

-¡Maldito estúpido insensible…!-Maldije, asegurándome que lo escuchaba.

Llegué a la entrada y cerré la puerta de un portazo. Fuera, el capitán se quedó un rato más a observar el océano y sentir la fría lluvia colarse por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

**Bueno, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, y dejar algún review diciendo qué os ha parecido:3**

**No voy a enrollarme mucho, porque no voy bien de tiempo, así que, simplemente agradecer a todos los que leéis esta historia, y animaros a seguir leyéndola!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola de nuevo! Me alegro que sigas leyendo esta historia, y muchas gracias por todos los reviews, de verdad. Antes de empezar quería comentar que si gustáis de la idea podría empezar a contestar los reviews, ya que a mí me hace ilusión y creo que es una buena forma para estar en buen contacto con el lector. ¡Decidme que os parece la idea en los comentarios! Sin nada más que añadir, aquí tenéis éste capítulo...**

**_Nota: Nada en este fic a excepción de mi OC me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y One Piece._**

Hacía un día extrañamente soleado. Des de hacía poco, me sorprendía ver el sol asomar por las nubes algún día, sin embargo, el cielo estaba completamente despejado. Supuse que eso era lo quedaba después de una tormenta cómo la que había ocupado toda la jornada anterior.

Me encantaba la lluvia, pero de vez en cuando no estaba mal disfrutar de la calidez del sol. Me tumbé en el suelo de madera, aún un poco humedecido por la aguada que había caído. Extendí los brazos, dejando que cada rayo de sol penetrara mi piel y me recorriera entera transmitiéndome ese calorcito tan agradable.

Cerré los ojos, inspiré profundamente y expulsé el aire en forma de largo y sonoro suspiro. Dejé que esa sensación me invadiera durante un largo rato, mientras mi mente se transportaba a un mundo inexistente.

Seguía sumida en mis pensamientos, cuándo una sombra se posó sobre mi rostro, obstruyendo el flujo de mis efímeras pero maravillosas vacaciones. Solté algo así como un gruñido y abrí los ojos lentamente, para encontrarme con una mirada gris pero extrañada, en lo alto de un cuerpo esbelto que yo veía al revés.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó, aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia.-El suelo no es sitio para siestas.

-Tsk, déjame en paz.-Repliqué, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Levanta.

-No quiero.-Me opuse burlona.

-Niña infantil…-Me espetó, con tono seco pero mofándose. Se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Cállate, emo insensible.-Le devolví yo, y le impedí marcharse agarrando el extremo inferior de su tejano.

Volteó la cabeza y me miró.

-¿Qué?

-Túmbate. Se está bien.-Le ofrecí, abriendo un ojo para ver su reacción.

Arqueó una ceja y después de pensarlo, me dijo:

-No puedo simplemente tumbarme e ignorar mis responsabilidades.

Bufé con resignación.

-¿Por qué no? Descansar un poco no te hará daño. Encima que no duermes…

-Claro que duermo, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-Tus ojeras no dicen lo mismo.-Reí.-Y si duermes, lo haces bien poco… Además, apenas hablas y ni siquiera sonríes nunca… Pareces una planta.-Yo misma me sorprendí al decir eso.

-¿Una planta?-Mi conclusión le dejó un poco perplejo.

-¡Sí! Eres tan inexpresivo que pareces una planta.-Volví a hablar entre risas.-Vamos, ven.

Resopló y finalmente se sentó.

-Túmbate.-Ordené con una mirada amenazante.

Entornó los ojos y accedió. Situó su cabeza al lado de la mía y nuestros cuerpos quedaron en direcciones opuestas.

-¿Y ahora qu…?

-¡Shhht!-Le callé.-Cierra los ojos.-Lo hizo.

Estábamos en silencio. Oía su regulada respiración cerca de la mía. La brisa acariciarnos la piel. La voz de los chicos, en el interior del submarino. Pasos rápidos retumbar en la madera. El rugido de las olas al romper. Nuestros corazones latir casi al unísono. Quise que ése momento no terminara nunca. Era una sensación única, y sin poder evitarlo, sonreí.

Un rato después nos quedamos sentados uno frente al otro. Nos miramos y le dije divertida:

-¿Ha valido la pena o no?

-Digamos que no ha estado tan mal.-Me regaló una leve sonrisa, pero ésa vez no fue inquietante ni perturbadora, era cálida y agradable. Me sorprendió su acción y un rubor ocupó mis mejillas, sin embargo, le correspondí con otra sonrisa.

Apoyé mis manos en el suelo y me incliné hacia atrás alzando mi vista al cielo.

-El _mar_ cambia a las personas.

-Yo diría que más bien hay personas que hacen cambiar a otras personas.-Me contestó él.

Ambos volvimos a juntar las miradas. Él seguía sonriendo, y yo le miré frunciendo el ceño e inflando mis mejillas.

-No sonrías.-Aparté la mirada, ruborizada.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó, sin entender mis repentinos cambios de humor.

-Porque no es propio de ti, y porque tu sonrisa me da miedo.-Dije, volviendo a posar la vista en él.

-¿Y eso?

-Hum… Pues no sé, es inquietante, y te da aire de psicópata.-Reí de mis propias palabras.

-Quién te entienda…-Murmuró resignado, negando con la cabeza.

-Aunque al menos ahora sé que sabes sonreír.-Me zafé.

Me miró de soslayo haciendo una mueca y después se levantó.

-Bueno, ya es hora de volver al trabajo.

-En fin, espero que la próxima vez no cueste tanto convencerte.-Le ofrecí una última sonrisa y le observé mientras se alejaba.

Mi mente quedó nublada y no fui capaz de pensar en nada, así que me volví a acostar y me dormí sin darme cuenta.

**¡Hola otra vez! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, me ha costado un poco escribirlo, pero he disfrutado haciéndolo:3 **

**Cómo sabeis, ¡los reviews se agradecen!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Siento muchísimo la tardanza! Tenía un compromiso importante que no podía esperar. Bueno, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, y algo diferente, pero antes de empezar, como ya dije, empezaré a responder los reviews. Aquí tenéis:**

**Ouji Roxas: **_Por fin he subido! Sigue leyendo (y gracias por las ideas) :D_

**LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll: **_Muchísimas gracias! Me alegro que te esté gustando la historia y espero que la sigas leyendo con tanto entusiasmo como hasta ahora. Hasta pronto!_

**Laugerid: **_Me hace feliz saber que te gusta! No dejes de leerla!_

**Yami Krismiya: **_Hola! Me alegro que te guste mi historia! Y ya que me dijiste que eras una lectora impaciente (yo también lo soy), siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar! TT Por cierto, yo también pienso que hay muy pocos fics de Law :(_

**Patri-Vero: **_Wiii! Una nueva seguidora:3 Espero que la sigas leyendo!_

**IshikoNanami: **_Holaaa! Me alegro mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, y tengo que decirte que a mi también se me hizo divertido escribirlo. Lo de comparar a Law con una planta en realidad viene de una anécdota que viví con unas amigas, y me pareció buena idea ponerlo, me gusta saber que no ha quedado raro:3 Espero que sigas leyendo!_

**Tazusa Inverse: **_Hola! Sí, Law está cambiando gracias a Kai, o esa es la intención, y me alivia saber que no pensáis que está cambiando demasiado. Te espero en el siguiente capítulo!_

**Bueno, ya he terminado con los comentarios, así que, aquí os dejo este capítulo... ¡Disfrutadlo!**

_**Nota: Nada en este fic a excepción de mi OC me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y One Piece.**_

Nunca me había detenido a observar el fondo marino de esa forma. Rara vez tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar de las vistas que se extendían ante mí.

El submarino estaba sumergido, ya que habíamos topado con un glaciar que sólo era posible atravesarlo por debajo.

Contemplaba fascinada la belleza que comprendía la combinación de los colores de los peces, en contraste con los tonos del oscuro océano. Era hermoso descubrir la gran variedad de especies y tipos de animales que vivían bajo ese manto azul. Un pulpo rosado me asustó al cruzar cerca de la ventana, haciendo que me retirara bruscamente hacia atrás y por poco cayera.

-Pronto emergeremos.-La voz de siempre habló detrás de mí.

-Quítate esa manía de sorprenderme por la espalda.-Aunque ya no me sorprendiera.

-Quítate esa manía de darme la espalda cuándo voy a hablarte.

Gruñí echándole una mirada enfurecida.

-Y yo que estaba entretenida con los pececitos.

-Detrás del glaciar hay una pequeña población. Bajaremos a retomar provisiones y medicinas.-Dijo, ignorando mi queja.

-Vaaaale...-Respondí aburrida mientras él salía de la sala.

ooo

-¡Uaaaaah! ¡Nunca había estado en una isla invernal! ¡Es increíble!-Exclamé emocionada y jugando con la nieve.

-Compórtate, por favor.-Ordenó Law.-No queremos asustar a los habitantes.

-Hmpf...

Un rato después, Law, Bepo, Penguin y yo nos dirigimos al pueblo, y el resto de la tripulación se quedó en el submarino.

Nos pusimos en marcha y un poco más tarde empezamos a divisar lo que parecían ser unas casas, pero a medida que nos acercábamos más nos fuimos dando cuenta que había algo raro en ese pueblo.

Al llegar finalmente, lo entendimos todo: estaba completamente desierto. En ese pueblo no había nadie. Recorrí toda la zona con la mirada, entre sorprendida y aterrorizada. Caminé un poco, tratando de descifrar qué podía haber pasado, hasta que encontré un periódico. Me agaché para leerlo y mis ojos se abrieron desconcertados al hacerlo.

-Éste periódico...-Farfullé con un hilo de voz y mirando a mis compañeros.-...es de ayer.

Sin lugar a dudas, en ese pueblo había vivido gente hasta hacía muy poco, pero ahora no había absolutamente nadie. Law se acercó a examinar el periódico, pero se detuvo cuándo escuchamos un fuerte estruendo que provenía del área del submarino. Los cuatro nos sobrecogimos ante aquel ruido y yo no pude evitar pensar lo peor.

-¡Bepo! ¡Penguin! ¡Volved al submarino a ver qué ha pasado!-No dudó en gritar el capitán.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Me quedé inmóvil. Trafalgar me miró con indiferencia, después me tomó por el antebrazo y me levantó sin esfuerzo.

-Vamos.-Dijo serio.-Buscaremos un poco por aquí.

Sé que él sólo quería evitar que pensara en lo que podía estar pasando en el submarino, y en cierta manera, se lo agradecí, pero eso no quitaba mi preocupación.

Caminamos por las solitarias calles del pequeño pueblo, encontrando cada vez más indicios de que personas habían estado allí poco tiempo atrás. Entramos a una casa con la puerta abierta. Tres platos de sopa ya fría descansaban en una vieja mesa de madera.

Entramos al salón. Una silla estaba tirada en el suelo y un libro abierto al lado de esta. Pareciera como si se hubiesen llevado a alguien por la fuerza. Seguí analizando cada pequeño detalle de la casa, buscando alguna pista. Escuché la puerta principal cerrarse de un golpe, y volteé en darme cuenta que llevaba rato sin escuchar los pasos del chico detrás de mí, y efectivamente, no estaba allí.

-¿Law…?-Susurré.

Sentí una presencia a mi espalda y me giré bruscamente, pero tan sólo conseguí percibir una sombra de refilón. Empecé a asustarme, y los nervios de apoderaron de mí.

-¡Law!-Grité con miedo. Comencé a recorrer toda la casa, mirando en cada habitación, pero era como si se hubiese esfumado.-¡¿Dónde estás?!

Finalmente volví a la puerta de entrada. La abrí decidida a salir, pensando que probablemente se habría ido para buscar en otro sitio, pero mi cuerpo se paralizó cuándo mis ojos presenciaron el panorama. Lo que antes era un pueblo desierto y cubierto de hielo, ahora era una inmensa y espesa selva.

-¿Qué está pasando…?

**¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, esto se pone interesante (espero). A partir de ahora la historia va a dar un giro un poco inesperado, espero que os siga gustando igualmente, pero quería poner un poco más de acción y misterio para no hacerla muy monótona. ¡Os espero en el siguiente capítulo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Holaaa! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto... Los exámenes me llevan de cabeza... Bueno, espero que os guste la historia cómo será a partir de ahora. Por cierto, en este capítulo he tenido que usar los cambios de POV, aunque quería evitarlos, pero quizás empiece a usarlos alguna vez a partir de ahora. Bueno, no quiero hacer esperar más, así que aquí tenéis las respuestas a vuestros reviews y el capítulo:**

**Tazusa Inverse: **_Sigue leyendo para saber a dónde ha ido! Espero que te recuperes pronto con lo de tu mano! Disfrútalo!_

**ssspooky: **_Siento haber tardado en actualizar... Pero espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! Sigue leyendo!_

**ZackFullbuster: **_Me alegro de que te guste le historia! Nos vemos!_

**Yami Krismiya: **_Siento haberte dejado impaciente:D Pero he vuelto con otro capítulo! Aquí lo tienes! Hasta pronto!_

**Laugerid: **_Tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber qué ocurre! Espero que te guste!_

**IshikoNanami: **_En este capítulo encontrarás muchas de las respuestas que buscas, así que ponte a leerlo! Y me alegro de que mi fic te haga reír! Espero que sigas leyendo!_

**mtork: **_Me alegro que te guste! No olvides seguir leyendo! Un beso! :3_

* * *

_**Nota: Nada en este fic a excepción de mi OC me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y One Piece.**_

* * *

Aquello era completamente insólito. No podía entender como había llegado allí. Mi mente se turbó, incapaz de comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. Un mareo me inundó la cabeza, hasta que caí desmayada al suelo.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Law recorría la casa nervioso, indagando en cada rincón.

-¿Dónde se ha metido?-Se preguntaba.

Suspiró y se dirigió al exterior para buscar en otro lugar. Registró cada calle, cada casa, cada tienda, pero no había ni rastro de Kai en el pueblo helado. Finalmente, decidió ir hacia el submarino, aunque consideraba casi imposible la probabilidad de que se encontrara allí.

Llegó al sitio dónde estaba el submarino, o dónde supuestamente debía estar, porque allí tampoco había nada. Se rascó la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer, sin embargo, mantuvo la calma. Se sacó un pequeño Den Den mushi del bolsillo de su abrigo e intentó llamar varias veces al submarino, pero no recibió respuesta.

**KAI POV**

Me desperté asfixiada por el calor; aún llevaba puesto el abrigo. Me levanté tambaleándome y con un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Me quité todas las capas de ropa que pude y las lancé al interior de la casa con rabia. Resoplé y empecé a meditar una forma de volver al pueblo de hielo.

Mientras andaba de un lado al otro cerca de la casa, advertí que había algo colgado en la pared de fuera. Me acerqué a observarlo: eran dos papeles clavados con una daga. Uno de ellos era un mapa, y el otro parecía ser una carta o algo por el estilo. Los cogí y me los llevé dentro para analizarlos mejor.

Empecé a leer el documento, y a medida que avanzaba cada línea me desesperaba más cada palabra. El escrito decía lo siguiente:

_"Bienvenida, Kai_

_Es un honor que estés aquí, y espero que te diviertas. A continuación tienes lo que necesitas saber para salir de éste sitio:_

_Ahora mismo te encuentras en una isla en una dimensión alterna creada por mi, es decir, no estás en la Tierra; por tanto, sería una estupidez tratar de escapar por mar. Te preguntarás por qué has llegado aquí, pues bien, esto es una competición, o una carrera, cómo quieras llamarlo, en la que sólo una de las cinco personas que se encuentran en este momento en la isla logrará salir._

_Si observas el mapa, verás que en el extremo opuesto al que has aparecido hay una caseta igual a la que había al inicio, ése es tu objetivo. Deberás llegar allí antes que nadie, en un tiempo máximo de tres días. En el momento en que una sola persona cierre la puerta desde dentro, la prueba habrá terminado. Si nadie consigue llegar antes del límite de tiempo establecido, todos permanecerán confinados en la isla hasta la siguiente etapa de la competencia. Cualquier método está permitido para ganar o deshacerse de los rivales._

_Cómo último punto, advertir que cada cual deberá responsabilizarse de su propia supervivencia y de sus vías para adquirir alimento u otras cosas de importancia, así como armas._

_Bien, sin nada más que añadir...  
¡que comience el juego!"_

Me temblaba todo el cuerpo al acabar de leerlo, y sudaba por todos lados. Sin querer unas lágrimas asomaron en mis ojos por culpa del miedo. Estaba asustada, pero también estaba llena de rabia. ¿Quién se creía para jugar con la vida de las personas de esa forma? ¿Por qué organizaría algo tan salvaje? No lo soportaba más, tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Después de un rato, me calmé un poco y pude pensar con más claridad. Debía encontrar la forma de volver, debía hacer algo para salir de allí.

-Tranquilízate, Kai.-Me murmuré a mí misma.-¿Qué puedo hacer? Piensa...

Unos minutos más tarde, me levanté de la silla, para recorrer la casa en busca de objetos que me sirvieran. Me dirigí a la cocina, ya que sabía que habría comida que podría aprovechar y así fue. Recogí todo lo que pude y lo puse encima de la mesa. Al final encontré bastantes cosas útiles: una linterna, mantas para las noches, mucha comida, cerillas, cuerdas... Pero me faltaba algo para llevar todo eso, así que tuve que seguir explorando la casa.

Después de investigar cada armario y cada cajón, finalmente encontré una mochila bastante grande para todo el equipo. Me preparé todo lo necesario, me puse la daga en el cinturón y me paré antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta. Me quedé de pie observando la inmensidad y profundidad de ese bosque, jungla o lo que fuera, reflexionando sobre lo que haría.

-¿Dónde me he metido...?

* * *

**Bueno... ¿Qué tal ha estado? Espero que os esté gustando la forma en que ha cambiado la historia. Debo decir que agradezco muchísimo todos los reviews que me habéis dejado hasta ahora, ¡Gracias, de verdad! Me ayudan mucho a continuar escribiendo!**

**¡Espero que sigáis leyendo mi historia! ¡Hasta pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

**!Holaaaa otra vez! Perdón por si os habéis impacientado... Por otro lado, ¡me alegro de que sigas leyendo esta historia! :) También agradecer muchísimo vuestros reviews, que me suben el ánimo cada vez que los leo. Bueno, qué decir, cada vez se pone más interesante... Espero que os esté gustando:3 Bueno, aquí tenéis las respuestas a vuestros reviews y un capítulo más. ¡Hasta pronto!**

**IshikoNanami: **_¡Jajajaja! ¡Tu comentario me hizo reír mucho! Pero por favor no me mates:( En fin, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, que quizás te deje con más intriga, pero espero que lo disfrutes. ¡Sigue leyendo! ¡Besos y hasta pronto!_

**ssspooky: **_Siento haber hecho el capítulo anterior tan corto... u.u Pero esta vez traigo uno bastante más largo, ¡disfrútalo!_

**konohanabaku: **_¡Hola! Yo también pensé en Saw cuándo lo escribí... ¡Jajajaja! Si no me equivoco, es la primera vez que comentas, ¿no? ¡Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho! ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!_

**ZackFullbuster: **_Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste, ¡y sigue leyendo!_

**Tazusa Inverse: **_Pronto sabrás qué está pasando... pero primero debes seguir leyendo:3 Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, ¡espero que te guste!_

**Yami Krismiya: **_Siento haberte hecho esperar, pero por fin he vuelto con otro capítulo, así que ¿a qué esperas? ¡Ponte a leerlo!_

* * *

_**Nota: Nada en este fic a excepción de mi OC me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y One Piece.**_

* * *

**_Día I_**

**KAI POV**

Llevaba horas andando sin rumbo, con los rayos de sol cayendo perpendicularmente sobre mí, quemando cada poro de mi piel. Mi garganta ardía y me faltaba oxígeno en los pulmones. Había encontrado un riachuelo un rato atrás, era pequeño, pero me sirvió para refrescarme y rellenar mi frasco de agua.

Me senté a la sombra de un árbol para descansar, después de todo llevaba la mañana entera caminando sin pausa. Di un trago de mi cantimplora y expiré sonoramente.

Mis ojos quedaron fijos en el cielo, ese cielo azul que podría estar observando desde la cubierta del submarino, como hacía a menudo. Esos pensamientos me hicieron recordar a cierto individuo pelinegro con un gorro a manchas. Sentí una punzada en mi estómago al intentar imaginar qué estaría haciendo en ese instante.

Sacudí mi cabeza, evadiendo mis preocupaciones y centrándome en lo que debía hacer. Con esfuerzo me levanté del suelo y seguí andando.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Law volvía al pueblo de hielo, reflexionando sobre todo lo ocurrido. Al alcanzar la entrada de la villa, se detuvo, analizando cada detalle que pudiera proporcionarle una pista sobre cómo recuperar a Kai o a sus compañeros.

Deambulando un poco más encontró el periódico que Kai les había mostrado horas antes. Lo recogió y lo observó, comprobando de nuevo la fecha. No le encontraba explicación al fenómeno que había ocurrido en esa población.

Se dirigió a la misma casa dónde perdió de vista a la chica. Entró y se aseguró una vez más que ella no estaba allí. Se sentó en una silla con un suspiro resignado e inconforme y se cruzó de brazos. Comenzó a balancearse hacia delante y hacia atrás, con la imagen de Kai en su cabeza.

**KAI POV**

Mi estómago rugía, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que lo alimentara, y mi mente se nublaba por el cansancio. Me apoyé en un árbol, para no perder el equilibrio, por culpa del mareo que llevaba encima. Levanté un poco la vista, observando el largo camino que me quedaba, y la infinita profundidad del bosque, que hacía imposible percibir un final en éste.

La mochila sobre mis hombros cada vez era más pesada, hasta que caí rendida al suelo. Con un soplo de aire recliné mi espalda en la corteza, y procedí a buscar algo de comer en mi bolsa.

Cogí uno de los bocadillos que me había preparado con el pan que encontré, y saboreé el primer bocado como si llevara meses sin comer. Lo acompañé con algunos tragos de agua, pero moderados: no sabía cuándo volvería a encontrar un arroyo dónde rellenar el frasco.

Al terminar, y tras haber descansado un poco, me alcé y reanudé mi travesía. Habiendo andado casi una hora, pasé por una zona dónde la vegetación era menos espesa, y se podía ver el cielo mucho mejor. El suelo estaba bastante más despejado y había unas marcas de quemaduras en él, y también algunos restos de ramas calcinadas. Alguien había pasado por allí. Me estremecí pensando que podía seguir cerca.

Decidí salir de ese sitio lo antes posible, cuando escuché unos arbustos removerse tras de mí. Erguí la espalda, contuve la respiración y mis músculos se tensaron. Apreté los ojos un momento, los volví a abrir y comencé a darme la vuelta muy despacio. En apenas un instante algo se abalanzó sobre mí y me tiró al suelo.

De nuevo cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando sentí mi cuerpo impactar contra el suelo. Notaba un peso encima de mí presionando toda la parte del abdomen y algo apretando mi cuello. Tosí un poco, después, comencé a abrir mis ojos otra vez. Con mi visión algo borrosa pude distinguir un rostro de una persona, era un chico. Su mirada era de enfado, pero se veía vacía. Cuando recuperé la claridad pude ver como este me apuntaba con un puñal en su mano, mientras me mantenía inmovilizada por el cuello con el otro brazo.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente y ahogué un grito que resonó por toda la isla. Hice esfuerzos para liberarme, pero fueron en vano. Mi alboroto lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Una chica...?-Se preguntó extrañado. Me dio la sensación de que todo lo había hecho por impulso. Se inclinó hacia atrás relajando un poco su cuerpo.

-¡Déjame!-Exigí empujándole y tratando de quitármelo de encima.

-¡Ah! ¡Perdona...!-Se levantó rápido procurando no hacerme daño.-Soy Ren.-Me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Kai.-Respondí aceptando su ayuda.

-Lo siento, pensaba que serías un animal o algo así...-Sonrió tímidamente con una mano en su nuca.-Cuándo me preparo para cazar siempre salto a la primera con cualquier ruido... Ja ja ja...

_¿Un animal? ¿Cazar? ¿Pero quién es este tío? _Pensé alarmada. Di un paso hacia atrás temerosa y él se percató de mi cara asustada.

-¡Oh! ¡Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada!-Me aclaró preocupado.-¡De verdad!

Su aspecto no daba miedo, en realidad, era muy mono y parecía muy inocente, pero habiendo leído las reglas del "juego"...

-¿P-Por qué estás aquí?-Conseguí articular con la voz temblorosa.

-Hum... No lo sé.-Habló tranquilo.- Encontré esta nota por ahí.-Me mostró un escrito igual al que había encontrado yo.

-Ya veo... Entonces, tú estás igual...-Dije un poco más calmada y bajando la mirada.

Ambos nos quedamos pensativos. Poco después el chico rompió el silencio.

-¡Ya sé! Vamos a ayudarnos.-Sentenció con otra gran sonrisa.-Juntos encontraremos la manera de salir de aquí.

-Pero la nota decía...

-¡Ya lo verás!-Me interrumpió entusiasmado.

Su carácter alegre y despreocupado me contagió y esbocé una leve sonrisa.

Por un momento pude sentirme un poco bien en ese ambiente tan desesperante, pero nunca imaginé que esos tres días llegarían a convertirse en un verdadero infierno para mí.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué tal os está pareciendo? ¿Qué pensáis de Ren? ¿Amigo o enemigo? ¿Se convertirá en un rival para Law? ¿Quién ha organizado este "juego" y con qué objetivo? ¡Darme vuestras opiniones! ¡Y decidme qué es lo que creéis que pasará a partir de ahora! ¡Os espero en los reviews! Gracias a tod s y nos vemos pronto!**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez he actualizado bastante pronto ****_(¡no os podéis quejar!). _****Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, que no se si es muy corto, pero bueno, que espero que os guste igualmente. Estoy muy agradecida por todos los reviews que me habéis dejado hasta ahora y los que me dejáis en cada capítulo:3 También muchas gracias a la gente que me lee, aunque no deje reviews, porque a mí me basta saber que siempre hay alguien ahí esperando por un nuevo capítulo. Bueno, aquí os dejo vuestras respuestas, y este capítulo:**

**Yami Krismiya: **_¡Jajaja! ¡Qué impaciente! Pero al menos sé que te está gustando:3 Law y Kai quizás aún tarden un poco en reencontrarse, pero procuraré no haceros esperar demasiado. Espero que te guste este capítulo ¡disfrútalo!_

**Ouji Roxas: **_Me alegro que te encante mi fic, ¡Jajaja! En cuánto a lo de Ren, tendrás que esperar un poco para saber si es amigo o enemigo y por si pasa "algo" al final... En fin, ¡espero que te guste!_

**Ishiko Nanami: **_Gomene por si no te aclaré muchas dudas... Jejeje... ^^' Y no sé por qué, pero siento la necesidad de dejar los capítulos de esta forma:3 (¿manías?) En cuánto a Ren, tendrás que esperar algunos capítulos para saber si deberías fiarte o no de él... Por cierto, a mí, mis amigos suelen llamarme cosas cómo "yandere" o "psicópata", pero tu das más miedo que yo! (Es broma, por favor no me mates). En fin, ¡sigue leyendo para encontrar las respuestas que buscas! ¡Hasta pronto!_

**Tazusa Inverse: **___¿Qué hará Ren? Tendrás que leer los siguientes capítulos para averiguarlo. También tendrás que esperar para saber qué es lo que hará Law, de todos modos, intentaré subir pronto y no haceros esperar mucho, ya que ahora la historia está bastante interesante. ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo! ¡Muchos besos!_

**konohanabaku: **_¡Jajaja! Yo tampoco suelo fiarme de los adorables, pero quién sabe, a lo mejor Ren es diferente... De todo modos, ¡habrá que esperar un poquito para saberlo! Me alegro mucho que hayas estado siguiendo mi historia desde el principio y también de que te esté gustando. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!_

**ssspooky: **_Sé que los capítulos son cortitos (sumimasen...), pero me gusta saber que mi historia te parece interesante. Cómo les he dicho a todas, habrá que esperar para saber más acerca de Ren... ¡Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo!_

* * *

_**Nota: Nada en este fic a excepción de mi OC me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y One Piece.**_

* * *

**_Día I_**

**NO ONE'S POV**

En el glaciar, Trafalgar seguía encerrado en la casa. Se sobresaltó al oír el tono de su Den Den mushi sonar. Respondió al instante.

-¿Capitán? Capitán, ¿es usted?-Escuchó la voz de uno de sus subordinados por el altavoz.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estáis?-Preguntó molesto, pero sin perder los estribos.

-¡Capitán Law!-Esta vez se escucharon más voces al otro lado. Se notaban contentos.-De repente aparecimos en medio del océano. ¿Usted dónde se encuentra?

-Yo sigo aquí, en la isla de hielo.

-Creo que sabremos volver, por lo visto no fuimos demasiado lejos. ¡Espérenos, capitán! No tardaremos más de un día.

-Tsk. Está bien, daos prisa.-Colgó.

**KAI POV**

-¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?

-Confía en mí, tengo muy buen sentido de la orientación.-Sonrió el chico castaño.-Fíjate.-Señaló el mapa con el dedo.-Pronto llegaremos a este lago.

-Ya lo veremos...-Dije, algo burlona.

Un rato después, su teoría fue verificada, llegamos al lago. La vista era preciosa: se veía alguna montaña a lo lejos _(¿Qué tan grande era esa isla imaginaria?)_, y el agua cristalina rodeada de muchísimas plantas y árboles distintos. Me quedé embobada observando el paisaje; era difícil de creer que todo aquello fuera una mera imagen creada por alguien.

-¿Hola...?-Formuló Ren pasando una mano por delante de mi vista, lo que hizo que volviera a la realidad.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, perdona. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Nos... Vamos?-Hizo una breve pausa entre cada palabra, preguntándose si seguiría traspuesta.

-Creo que me daré un baño, tengo mucho calor. Pero no mires, ¡eh!

-¡Vale! Yo iré a buscar algo de comer para después.-Declaró ignorando mi advertencia.

-Pero yo ya tengo...-No terminé, pues ya estaba bastante lejos.

Suspiré. Me quité la ropa y me metí en el agua helada. Me estremecí al sentir la fría temperatura, pero a la vez me sentó bien refrescarme. Me relajé apoyándome en una roca, dejando que esa sensación me invadiera por un rato. De nuevo expiré profundamente.

Salí pasados unos diez minutos, y me vestí sin esperar a secarme. Mi largo cabello me mojaba la camiseta y ésta me humedecía la espalda. A causa de eso me recorrió un escalofrío que acabó en un estornudo.

Empezaba a oscurecer, apenas se filtraba algún rayo de sol entre las montañas. Decidí ponerme a buscar leña y palos para hacer un fuego y no morir de hipotermia por la noche. Cuándo hube recogido suficiente, apareció Ren de la nada y me pegó un susto que nunca olvidaré.

-¡He vuelto!-Exclamó tan feliz.

Mi chillido casi le deja sordo, pero se lo tenía merecido. Entre Law y éste, algún día me matarían de un infarto. Después de ver que sólo era Ren y de recuperar el aliento, le pude responder mientras recogía la leña que había tirado sin querer.

-Hola.

-He traído dos conejos.-Me mostró dichos animales y yo no pude evitar sentir algo de lástima por ellos.

Ren era muy habilidoso en todo lo que relacionaba el campo y la supervivencia. Me enseñó a hacer fuego de forma manual, y más tarde me ayudaría a aprender a cazar. Me explicó que se había criado en un ambiente parecido a ese y que por eso se le daban tan bien tales cosas, pero a veces también era muy torpe. La isla de la que venía también era una enorme selva cómo esa, y estaba llena de animales peligrosos, pero con el tiempo, se fue acostumbrando a esa vida.

-¡Qué hambre tenía!-El chico se puso la mano en la barriga, indicando lo bien que le había sentado.

-¿Quieres pan?-Saqué un trozo de mi mochila y se lo ofrecí.

-¡Gracias!-Lo tomó con una gran sonrisa.

-Estoy agotada...

Me tumbé hacia atrás y clavé mis ojos en el oscuro cielo, salpicado de minúsculas gotitas brillantes. Me pesaban los párpados, pero quise quedarme observando las incontables estrellas. Ren apagó la hoguera, que hizo que aún se pudieran ver más astros y después lo escuché estirarse también.

-Ahí está Leo, mi constelación.-Elevó su brazo y señaló al cielo.-Y mi favorita.

-¿También conoces las constelaciones y las estrellas?-Pregunté curiosa.

-Mi padre me las enseñó de pequeño, y yo seguí estudiándolas por mi cuenta cuándo crecí. Me gustan mucho esas cosas…-Hizo una risita.-A ver, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-¿Eh? El 5 de febrero, ¿por qué?

-Así que eres… acuario. Vaya… Tu constelación sólo puede verse desde el otro hemisferio. Lo que significa…-Se quedó pensativo.-… que la persona que ha creado esta isla es del hemisferio norte.

Me quedé sorprendida ante su conclusión. Parecía tener razón, ya que una persona que hubiera vivido toda su vida en el hemisferio norte sería muy improbable que conociera el cielo nocturno del hemisferio sur, aunque tampoco sacábamos mucha información con eso.

-¿Ves esas tres estrellas tan brillantes que están casi alineadas?-Continuó con la conversación como si nada.

-Hm… Sí, ya las veo.

-Son la "cola" de la _Osa Mayor_. Si sigues recto hacia abajo a partir de la última estrella de la cola, hay otra bastante brillante. Esa junto a la que está a su derecha, forman una constelación de solo dos estrellas:Los_ Perros de caza_. Esa también es una de mis favoritas, aunque no es muy conocida.

-Te pega mucho.-Reí.

-¿Tú crees?-También lo hizo.-Me gustan las constelaciones pequeñas, porque nadie las tiene en cuenta, pero yo creo que a veces son incluso más interesantes que las grandes.

Seguí escrutando el cielo bastante más rato, hasta que el cansancio pudo conmigo y caí en un profundo sueño en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

**Hola otra vez, queridos lectores. ¿Cómo ha estado el capítulo? ¿Ha cambiado vuestra opinión sobre Ren o mantenéis vuestra teoría inicial? En cualquier caso, me alegro que lo hayáis leído y espero que os haya gustado. ¡Dejar reviews, que como ya sabéis, me encanta leerlos y me animan mucho!**

**Cómo último punto, debo informaros, que la semana que viene estoy de viaje de fin de curso, y me será imposible subir ningún capítulo (T.T). Espero que no os impacientéis mucho, y tranquilas, porque me dedicaré a escribir durante todo el viaje o almenos por las noches, para cuándo llegue aquí poder subir un capítulo lo más pronto posible. ¡Os echaré de menos! (Intentaré subir un último capítulo ésta semana, pero ya veremos) ¡Hasta pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Holaaa! Creíais que no iba a subir antes de irme ¿eeeh? Pues éste es mi regalito de despedida:3 Es un capítulo bastante largo, para compensar el tiempo que no podré subir nada. Bueno, no voy a demorarme mucho así que aquí tenéis vuestras respuestas y este capítulo:**

**Tazusa Inverse: **_Hmmm... No voy a dar pistas acerca de Ren, cada cual tendrá que descubrirlo por su cuenta! En cuanto a Law... Sí, se aburre bastante sólo en la isla Jajajajax3 Pero tampoco tiene otra opción, ya que no puede irse... ¡Gracias por leerme y por desearme un feliz viaje! ¡Hasta pronto!_

**ssspooky: **_Quizás este capítulo te haga cambiar de opinión, pero quién sabe... Cómo ya he dicho, no voy a dar pistas sobre Ren:3 Así que sigue leyendo y lo acabarás sabiendo! Por cierto, no creo que pueda evitar escribir durante el viaje, ya que para mi misma es una necesidad, pero gracias por no obligarme ¡Jajajaja! ¡Gracias por seguir esta historia! ¡Besos!_

**IshikoNanami: **_¡Jajajaja! Realmente eres muy sádica:3 Te pareces mucho a mí... De ahí que me llamen psicópata y esas cosas, aunque una se acaba acostumbrando... Volviendo al fic, sigue leyendo para aclarar tus dudas, aunque tu digas que no se aclaran! Poco a poco... La cuestión es que las cosas se irán resolviendo con un poco más de tiempo... Bueno, ahora tendréis que esperar hasta que vuelva, sorry... u.u En fin... ¡no dejes de leerme! ¡Nos vemos! _

**Mtorkk: **_Me alegra muchísimo saber que mis lectoras esperan impacientes cada capítulo!:3 En cuanto a Law, el pobre aún no puede irse de la isla, porque no tiene el submarino! Pero tranquila, pronto lo sacaré, jajaja! Para saber que pasará con Ren continúa leyendo, jejeje! ¡Un besito a ti también!_

**Yami Krismiya: **_¡Siento mucho impacientaros! ¡Jajajaja! Pero me alegro de que estés aquí esperando mi regreso:3 Llegaré y subiré tan pronto cómo pueda! ¡Lo juro! En fin, ¡sigue leyéndolo, que me hace muy feliz! ¡Hasta pronto!_

* * *

_**Nota: Nada en este fic a excepción de mi OC me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y One Piece.**_

* * *

**_Día II_**

**KAI POV**

La luz del sol me cegó al abrir los ojos, así que me cubrí con un brazo y solté un gruñido molesto. Después de removerme varias veces en mi arrugada manta, me decidí a levantarme. Con un bostezo comencé a recorrer el panorama con mi mirada aún borrosa. Al principio, todo me pareció normal: el lago seguía ahí y los árboles y las plantas también, los restos de una pequeña hoguera de la noche anterior, mis cosas en mi mochila y mi manta... Pero faltaba algo. Mi estúpido cerebro tardó su tiempo en asimilar que Ren no estaba allí. Cuando desperté de verdad, me invadió el pánico.

Empecé a moverme de un lado al otro nerviosa, y busqué por todos lados con la mirada, pero no lo vi en ningún sitio. Recogí mis cosas a toda prisa y me adentré en el espeso bosque, con la intención de encontrarlo. Mi respiración agitada y mi falta de oxígeno me obligaron a detenerme unos segundos, pero enseguida retomé el paso.

No es que necesitara desesperadamente encontrar a Ren, pero me preocupaba después de lo que había hecho por mí. Temía que le hubiera ocurrido algo, así que simplemente me guié por mi instinto.

Cada vez corría más rápido, estuve a punto de comerme varios árboles, pero de alguna forma, conseguí evitarlos.

-¡Ren! ¡Ren!-Gritaba de vez en cuando, por si se encontraba cerca.

Seguí avanzando durante un largo rato. Corriendo a toda velocidad, apartaba ramas y arbustos, hasta que delante de mí se abrió una pequeña explanada en la que lo encontré agachado observando algo.

-¡Ren!-Exclamé aliviada.

Al escucharme llegar me dirigió la mirada y puso una cara extrañada.

-¿Kai? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy pronto todavía.

-¡Eso debería preguntarte yo! ¡Maldita sea, me has dado un susto de muerte!-Le regañé.

-Sólo he salido un poco a investigar.-Me sonrió inocentemente.

-Hum...

Cambió su semblante a uno más serio y maduro.

-Mira.-Me mostró un trozo de ropa roto.-Lo he encontrado por aquí cerca.

-¿Quieres decir que...?-Asintió. Los nervios me invadieron.-No puede ser...

**NO ONE'S POV**

Law recorría la casa en busca de comida, más que para saciar su hambre, era para silenciar los molestos rugidos de su estómago. En la cocina encontró algunos alimentos aún comestibles: pan en buen estado y otras cosas para acompañarlo, cómo queso en la nevera.

Mientras comía, merodeó un poco más por la casa, investigando las habitaciones con curiosidad. Abrió la puerta de un cuarto cerca del salón, y al hacerlo ésta chocó por accidente contra la pared. Escuchó el ruido de varios objetos caer al suelo, y el de un jarrón al romperse.

Caminó al interior, y miró detrás de la puerta: lo que había golpeado no era una pared, sino una estantería repleta de libros y algunos objetos decorativos. Miró hacia la montaña de libros que tenía delante. Recorriéndolos con la mirada, uno de ellos le llamó la atención. Lo recogió y se lo llevó al salón, pisando los fragmentos de cerámica que había esparcidos por el suelo.

Se sentó en un sillón y lo observó detenidamente. Volvió a leer el título: _"Akuma no Mi"_. Era un catálogo de todas las Frutas del Diablo conocidas hasta el momento. Hojeándolo, encontró varias que ya conocía, como la suya propia, pero después de un rato, encontró una bastante interesante: _"Jigen-Jigen no Mi"_. Leyó la descripción de la fruta, la cual decía:

_"Esta fruta permite crear dimensiones imaginarias, brindando así el poder de engendrar mundos inexistentes a su usuario._

_Esta habilidad no posee ninguna utilidad para el combate, ya que carece de capacidades ofensivas, convirtiéndose así en una fruta completamente inofensiva._

_No se conocen los límites o las debilidades de este poder."_

-Qué interesante...-Murmuró Law para sus adentros, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida.

**KAI POV**

-¡Ren! ¡Ren! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

Se incorporó y se quedó sentado. Me observó con una leve sonrisa. Tenía mal aspecto: temblaba, sudaba mucho y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados por el cansancio. Las gotas de sangre seguían cayendo al suelo una tras de otra.

-Claro... Esto no es nada...-Me contestó casi en un susurro. Tomó el trozo de ropa que habíamos encontrado y se lo ató alrededor de la herida en su brazo. Con la mano y los dientes apretó el nudo todo lo que pudo.

Se puso en pie con mucho esfuerzo y tambaleándose. Yo también me levanté y le miré preocupada.

-Ren...

***Flashback***

-Mira.-Me mostró un trozo de ropa roto.-Lo he encontrado por aquí cerca.

-¿Quieres decir que...?-Asintió. Los nervios me invadieron.-No puede ser...

Ambos nos giramos bruscamente al oír un ruido a nuestras espaldas. De la nada apareció una chica que saltó hacia mí con una katana en sus manos.

-¡KAI!-Gritó Ren cuándo vio esa chica a punto de cortarme en dos.

Se lanzó hacia mí y me tiró al suelo. Cerré los ojos con el golpe, y no pude ver qué había ocurrido, pero cuándo los volví a abrir, divisé a Ren tumbado a mi lado con un profundo corte en su brazo izquierdo. Ren se había herido por mi culpa, me había protegido. En el suelo, un enorme charco de sangre, y ésta no paraba de brotar de la herida de Ren. Me acerqué deprisa a él.

-¡Ren! ¡Ren! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

***Fin Flashback***

La chica seguía allí, observando la escena sin bajar la guardia. Llevaba un traje de cuerpo entero todo de color negro, me recordó a un ninja. El pelo caoba recogido en una coleta alta y sus ojos eran afilados con los irises dorados. Agarró su espada con más fuerza cuándo Ren se levantó.

-¿Quién eres...?-Preguntó Ren entre respiros agitados.

-Sólo una participante más.-Respondió ella secamente.

-Ya veo... Sólo quieres salir de aquí ¿eh...?

La chica frunció el ceño y después se abalanzó de nuevo hacia nosotros. Blandió su espada, esta vez hacia Ren, pero éste la detuvo con su cuchilla.

-¡Kai, corre!-Ordenó Ren, mientras forcejeaba con la chica.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Crees que voy a dejarte aquí?!

-¡Hazlo!-Me dirigió una mirada furiosa, la primera vez que la veía viniendo de él.

-¡Joder!

Comencé a correr indignada en cualquier dirección. Corrí y corrí hasta que no escuché el estallido de una hoja contra la otra. Seguí haciéndolo hasta quién sabe cuánto rato, pero me paré en seco.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo...?

_"¿Qué estás haciendo, Kai?" _Pensé._ "Soy despreciable... ¿Cómo soy capaz de abandonar a alguien de esta forma? Soy una cobarde. Siempre lo he sido. Sólo sé correr. Sólo sé huir, huir de los problemas. Sí, sólo sé hacer eso. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta? ¿Cómo he podido dejar a Ren a su suerte, en el estado en el que se encuentra y después de lo que me ha ayudado? Debo dejar de ser así. Quiero dejar de ser así."_

Mi mirada se volvió firme, me sentía segura. Algo había cambiado en mi interior, ya no sentía miedo ni incertidumbre. Comencé a correr en dirección opuesta, decidida a ayudar a Ren, sin dudar, sin vacilar, sin temor.

_"Voy a dejar atrás a ésta Kai. Sí, voy a seguir corriendo, ¡pero seguiré corriendo para proteger a las personas que quiero!"_

* * *

**¡Holitaaas! Bueno, ¿qué tal el capítulo? Dejarme vuestros reviews:3 Espero que os esté gustando el rumbo que está tomando la historia! Acepto críticas de todo tipo, todo sea para mejorar mi fic y mi forma de escribir! **

**Bueno, cómo sabéis, esta semana me voy de viaje y no podré subir ****_(no me echaréis de menos, lo sé...)_****, pero pronto volveré con nuevas ideas y nuevos capítulos! No os impacientéis, subiré tan pronto como pueda, pero hasta entonces... habrá que esperar, lo siento... u.u**

**En fin, quería daros las gracias por millonésima vez a las personas que leen cada capítulo y me dejan sus reviews cada vez! ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Cuánto tiempoooo! ¿Me habéis echado de menos? Siento muchísimo la tardanza, de verdad. Después de volver del viaje me tuve que poner a estudiar cómo una loca para las recuperaciones TT, y después de eso, no estaba con mucho ánimo para escribir, por ciertos motivos. En serio, me sabe fatal haberos hecho esperar tanto ****_(no me abandonéis!)_****, espero que me perdonéisTT. Bueno, aquí tenéis vuestras respuestas:**

**Patri-Vero: **_Pues la verdad es que no sabía cómo hacer a la chica, escribí lo primero que se me vino a la mente (xD). Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo anterior, y disculpas por la tardanza! :(_

**Angelagdp: **_Me alegra mucho saber que te gustan mis capítulos! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, de verdad._

**Tazusa Inverse: **_De nada por subir antes de irme, pero de nuevo, lo siento mucho por haber tardado tanto! Ya queda poquito para que Law y Kai vuelvan a encontrarse, ¿qué ocurrirá hasta entonces? Sigue leyendo y descúbrelo!_

**ssspooky: **_Perdón otra vez por la tardanza! Espero que disfrutes este capítulo, ¡Besos!_

**Yami Krismiya: **_Disculpas por haber tardado tanto! Lo siento de veras TT! Creo que tienes cosas pendientes que decirme, ¿me equivoco? Tengo curiosidad:3 ¡Disfruta del capítulo!_

**ZackFullbuster: **_¡Hola! Perdón por haber tardado tanto:( Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, ¡disfrútalo!_

* * *

_**Nota: Nada en este fic a excepción de mi OC me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y One Piece.**_

* * *

**_Día II_**

**NO ONE'S POV**

La puerta principal se abrió provocando un estruendoso ruido al golpear la pared. Law seguía relajado en el sillón de la sala, ni siquiera desvió la mirada, pues ya sabía cuál era la causa de tanto alboroto.

-¡Capitán Law!-Exclamaron sus subordinados con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

Se lanzaron hacia él, incluido el oso, pero el primero los esquivó sin esfuerzo, haciendo que cayeran todos en plancha contra el suelo. Muchos se quejaron de dolor, pero pronto fueron interrumpidos por las secas palabras de su capitán:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Bepo, el cual se encontraba en el mejor estado en comparación con los demás, se puso en pie y habló:

-La verdad es que no estamos seguros.-Su cara expresaba su intención por encontrar una razón lógica por lo que venía a continuación.-Estábamos en el submarino, dónde lo habíamos dejado, y de repente escuchamos un fuerte estruendo cerca de allí. Después una luz muy potente nos cegó y segundos más tarde, nos encontrábamos en medio del océano.

Trafalgar se llevó una mano a la barbilla, después bajó la vista al suelo, pensativo.

-Hmm... Ya veo...

-Oye, Capitán... ¿Dónde está Kai?-Pronunció uno de los chicos.

Esas palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire como plumas en un silencioso y algo tenso ambiente. Law levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con las de sus subordinados, bastante extrañadas.

Poco después, la sala se convirtió en un remolino de murmullos y rumores, preguntándose dónde se encontraría Kai. Law reflexionó sobre lo que les diría, y finalmente decidió contarles la verdad.

-Ha desaparecido.

Se hizo el silencio al hablar el del gorro. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos y a la vez sorprendidos y desesperados.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!-Exclamó un Penguin algo furioso.

-Lo que has oído.-Le respondió él tan seco cómo siempre.-Desapareció el mismo día que vosotros y aún no la he encontrado, a pesar de que he buscado por todo el pueblo.

Todos agacharon la cabeza con frustración. Bepo mantuvo la calma y preguntó:

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-Pues no sé...-Contestó Law.-Supongo que esperar.

**KAI POV**

Me paré decidida en frente de Ren que yacía exhausto en el suelo. Levanté mi mirada firme y se la dirigí a la chica que permanecía inmóvil delante nuestro.

-Kai... ¿Por qué has vuelto...?-Me habló Ren con esfuerzo.

-¡Cállate! No pienso dejarte aquí.

Caminé unos pasos hacia la chica que elevó un poco su katana al verme acercarme. Escuché a Ren intentar levantarse en vano, supuse que con intención de detenerme, pero fue inútil.

Con la mano derecha tomé el puñal que llevaba en el cinturón con la determinación de pelear, aunque en mi interior aun quedaran restos de inseguridad y temor. La chica se me avanzó y empezó a correr hacia mí agarrando su espada con ambas manos. Al alcanzarme, la blandió pretendiendo cortarme por la mitad, pero llegué a tiempo para detenerla con la daga y con todas mis fuerzas. Sin duda alguna, nuestra diferencia de potencial era abismal, y sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho más, pero debía vencerla, al menos debía intentarlo.

Le di una patada en el estómago que tenía descubierto, y que hizo que se retirara y que gimiera levemente por el dolor. Se llevó una mano a la zona golpeada y con la otra siguió sujetando la espada.

-Maldita...-La oí farfullar. Después volvió a correr en mi dirección.

Movió su katana con rapidez una y otra vez, la cual esquivaba por escasos centímetros o la detenía por los pelos. Me agaché para evitarla y cortó algunos mechones de mi cabello. La chica volvió a atacarme por la izquierda, y yo, al estar inclinada no conseguí esquivarla. Noté mi piel rasgarse y abrirse dejando salir miles de gotas color rojo metálico que impactaron suavemente contra el suelo. Ahogué un grito que Ren me devolvió con mi nombre.

Sentí mi fuerza desvanecerse poco a poco, como si se esfumara por esa herida en el costado de mi cuerpo. Me invadió una gran sensación de sueño, quería dormir. Mi vista se nubló y mis párpados empezaron a cerrarse por sí solos. _"Tengo sueño..."_ Pensé. _"Quiero dormir... Sólo será un momento..."_

Todo estaba oscuro, completamente negro. _"¿Dónde estoy?"_ Me pregunté. Escuchaba una voz muy lejana, casi inaudible. Me estaba llamando. Gritaba mi nombre, una y otra vez.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Quién eres?-Retumbó mi voz por todo el vacío lugar.

-...KAI... Responde...-De nuevo me llamaba esa voz.

-¡Estoy aquí!

-...¡Despierta!...

_"¿Despertar?"_ Me pregunté a mi misma. _"¿Estoy durmiendo?"_

-¡Estoy despierta! ¡Estoy aquí!-Volví a gritar, sin saber por qué.-¡Ahora vengo, Ren!

_"¿Ren...? ¿Quién es Ren...?"_ Mi mente estaba demasiado confundida. _"Ren... Espera... ¡Claro, Ren! ¡Tengo que volver! ¡REN!"_

Abrí mis ojos de repente encontrándome con que seguía tirada en el suelo. El escozor de la herida era terrible, pero hice esfuerzos para soportar lo. Ren seguía gritándome a mi espalda. Recorrí con la mirada mis alrededores, sin moverme demasiado, y no vi a la chica por ningún lado. Desplacé mi mano hasta alcanzar mi daga que se encontraba a pocos centímetros. La agarré con silencio y traté de levantarme poco a poco.

El corte bajo mis costillas me dificultaba muchísimo el movimiento, pero aun así hice todo lo posible para pasar desapercibida. Cuándo conseguí darme la vuelta pude ver a la chica de espaldas caminando lentamente hacia Ren, el cual había parado de gritar al verla acercarse.

La chica levantó su espada amenazando a Ren. Éste miró en mi dirección y se sorprendió al ver que me había levantado. Ella se preparó para hacer descender su katana y cortar al chico, pero no logró hacerlo por culpa de la daga que lancé y que se clavó en su espalda.

Lanzó un grito de dolor, retrocedió unos pasos y dejó caer su espada. Después ella también se desplomó al suelo. Me volví a tumbar para reducir la sensación de dolor y poder relajar mi respiración. Posé la mano sobre mi herida, de la cual seguía brotando sangre, por lo que hice presión para detener el flujo.

-Agh...-Me quejé.

Mientras, escuchaba la chica agonizar en el suelo y retorcerse de dolor. No paraba de soltar gemidos y quejas, y de tanto en tanto me maldecía con insultos.

-¡Kai, ¿estás bien?!-Escuché la voz de Ren al otro lado.

Cada vez me costaba más respirar y mantenerme despierta; estaba perdiendo el conocimiento de nuevo, o quizás algo peor... Cerré los ojos ya sin fuerzas, esperando lo que venía, pero alguien sacudiendo mi cuerpo con brusquedad me obligó a abrirlos de nuevo.

-¡Resiste, Kai! ¡No te mueras!

-¡Estúpido! ¡No moriré por algo así!-Me quité sus manos de encima, pero no conseguí seguir hablando, por culpa de una punzada que me provocó un ataque de tos.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

-¡Q-Que sí...!-Seguía tosiendo sin parar.

-¡Tenemos que curar esa herida ya!

Lo último que recuerdo es un fondo negro, a Ren llamándome y un fuerte golpe en mi nuca que sería la causa de un chichón al despertarme.

* * *

**¡Hola otra vez! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ¡no olvidéis dejar vuestros reviews!**

**Otra vez me gustaría pedir disculpas por mi demora ****_(soy una pesada)_****, pero he vuelto y intentaré subir tan pronto cómo pueda, ¡os lo aseguro! Espero que nadie se haya molestado, y si es así, debo decir que con toda razón lo ha hecho, ya que podría haber actualizado antes, pero no lo he hecho y le pido perdón otra vez.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola! Os traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic! No me demoraré mucho, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo así que aquí os dejo vuestras respuestas (sólo dos esta vez u.u) y el capítulo, ¡disfrutadlo!**

**Tazusa Inverse: **_Antes que nada, gracias por la comprensión!:) Me alegro de que sigas leyendo mi historia, y de que te guste cada capítulo, yo soy muy insegura y pesimista, y suelo darle muchas vueltas a las cosas, pensando si las estaré haciendo bien y si estarán agradando a la gente, es un alivio para mí saber que realmente os gusta. ¡Sigue leyendo! _

**ssspooky: **_¡Holaaa! Perdón si no se entendió muy bien, pero no le han dado un golpe, se desmayó y se dio en la cabeza, jejeje... Creo que no lo expliqué correctamente... En fin, espero que ahora todo esté claro, jajaja... Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, ¡espero que te guste!_

* * *

_**Nota: Nada en este fic a excepción de mi OC me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y One Piece.**_

* * *

**_Día III_**

**KAI POV**

Al abrir lentamente mis párpados sentí como si llevara siglos durmiendo. Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y me costaba mucho moverme. Conseguí incorporarme un poco y asimilar el lugar y la situación en la que me encontraba. Seguía en la isla. Mi vista se centró en el vendaje que llevaba alrededor de todo mi abdomen y mis costillas, lo que me hizo recordar lo ocurrido.

-¡Ah! ¿Ya te has despertado?

-¿Hmm...?-Fue mi respuesta. Miré a Ren con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Qué alivio!-Suspiró reconfortado.-¡Pensaba que te habías muerto de verdad!

-¿Otra vez con eso...?-Hice una mueca molesta. Me sonrió.-No llames al mal tiempo...

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele?-Me preguntó recuperando un poco de seriedad en la conversación.

-Estoy bien. Sólo necesito moverme un poco, estoy acartonada...

-Deberías descansar...

-Que estoy bi... Por cierto, ¿y qué haces despierto tan temprano?-Cuándo me desperté me había dado cuenta de que faltaban apenas unas horas para el amanecer.

-Ah, vigilaba por si te despertabas. Y además, tampoco podía dejarte desprotegida en tu estado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te has quedado despierto toda la noche?!

-Síp.-Sonrió inocentemente.

-Hay que ver...-Negué con la cabeza.-Mmm... ¿y estas vendas?

-Ah, estaban en tu mochila. Las he cogido, si no te importa.-De nuevo sonrió.

-Ahora qué más da...-Suspiré.-De todas formas... Gracias.

-¿Hm?-Inclinó su cabeza a un lado, extrañado.

-Seguramente hubiera muerto si no me hubieras ayudado, por eso, gracias.

-Yo también hubiera muerto si no hubieras vuelto. Gracias.

La madurez con la que dejó ir esas palabras me sorprendió, me dejó pasmada. Nunca me lo hubiera esperado, viniendo de él. Aunque en ese momento hubiera hablado de forma tan adulta, pronto recobró su carácter infantil.

-Bueeeno, ¡a dormir!-Me obligó, haciendo que me tumbara de nuevo en el suelo.

-¡Pero que te he dicho que...!

-¡A dormir!-Se rió ante mis protestas.-De verdad, debes descansar. Te despertaré por la mañana.

-Hmpf...-Me quejé por última vez y cerré los ojos.

**NO ONE'S POV**

-¡Capitán Law! ¡Capitán Law!-Los gritos estridentes de los piratas Heart despertaron a un cansado capitán que abrió la puerta con desgana.

La tripulación había decidido pasar las noches en el submarino, mientras que Law se quedó en el pueblo por si Kai regresaba.

-¿Qué pasa...?-Contestó malhumorado.

-¡Ha venido un hombre! ¡Dice saber dónde está Kai!

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Exclamó de repente Trafalgar, cosa que era inusual en él.-¡¿Dónde está?!

-¡Está dónde el submarino!-Le respondió uno de sus subordinados. Law cogió su _nodachi_ con rapidez y salió apresurado en esa dirección.-Vaya... El capitán está realmente preocupado por Kai...

Alcanzó el submarino en menos de cinco minutos y allí pudo percatarse de un hombre que esperaba pacientemente junto al mismo. Law se acercó, ya un poco más relajado, y empezó a analizarlo: era más o menos de su estatura, de piel morena y pelo castaño. Sus ojos verdes no pasaban desapercibidos, y poseía todos los rasgos de alguien criado en la naturaleza. Más que un hombre, era un chico joven, unos años menor que él. Dicho sujeto pareció darse cuenta de que había llegado Law cuándo se dio la vuelta y espero a que se acercara más.

-Así que tú eres el capitán, ¿me equivoco?-Habló el chico.

-Así es.-Afirmó Law, después fue directo al grano.-¿Sabes dónde está Kai?

-Me imagino que desapareció misteriosamente hace relativamente poco, ¿no? Si es así, sí, lo sé.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Bueno, no tan rápido, comencemos por el principio...

**KAI POV**

-¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad?-Preguntó el hombre.

-Sí, sí, lo tengo muy claro, pero supongo que tú también conoces mis condiciones.

-Por supuesto. Lo haremos esta tarde.

-Bien. Vete, no tardará en despertarse.

_"¿Ése era Ren?"_ Me dije, después de haber escuchado esa conversa en susurros a poca distancia de mí. Con los ojos entrecerrados eché un vistazo a la zona por dónde lo había oído y vi a Ren acercarse y a un hombre marcharse entre la espesura. Volví a cerrar los ojos, pretendiendo estar dormida y actuando tan bien cómo pude.

-¿Kai? ¡Hora de levantarse!-Me dijo Ren sacudiéndome con suavidad.

-¿Hmm...?-Hice cómo si acabara de despertar.

-¡Iré a buscar algo para desayunar! ¡Espera aquí!-Se fue corriendo antes de que pudiera contestar.

Cuándo se fue, me levanté ya sin necesidad de fingir. Recorrí todo el lugar con la mirada en busca del hombre con el que hablaba Ren, sin embargo, no había rastro de él. ¿Por qué estaban hablando? Y más importante aún, ¿de qué estaban hablando? Empecé a sospechar, pero no podía imaginar alguna razón por la cual Ren quisiera traicionarme... Bueno, en realidad la había. Todos querían salir de la isla, eso era más que suficiente.

Al regresar, llevaba unas cuántas manzanas en sus brazos. Me saludó con una amplia sonrisa y gritó:

-¡Ya he vuelto!

Al principio dudé sobre lo que debería hacer, pero después decidí actuar con normalidad hasta asegurarme de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

-¡Hola!-Le devolví saludándole también con la mano.

Se acercó hasta dónde estaba y dejó las manzanas en el suelo. Después me preguntó:

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Bueno, supongo que el descanso ha hecho su efecto. Ya estoy mejor.

-¡Me alegro!-Sonrió otra vez.-Bueno, ¿tienes hambre?

-Hmm... Pues ahora que lo dices, sí, bastante.

-Toma.-Me entregó una de las manzanas.-Mejor límpiala un poco antes de comerla.

-Vale.-Saqué la cantimplora de mi mochila y eché un poco de agua sobre la fruta.

Mientras comíamos, advertí que la expresión de Ren había cambiado: ahora mostraba un semblante entre serio, triste y preocupado, y mantenía la cabeza baja. Al darme cuenta, decidí preguntarle:

-¿Estás bien?

-Oye, Kai...-Empezó a hablar ignorando mi pregunta.-Si algo me ocurriese antes de salir de esta isla, necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Necesito que vayas a...

-¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué has querido decir con eso?!-Le interrumpí.-¡¿Qué tendría que ocurrir?!

-Escucha Kai...

-¡¿Qué te tendría que ocurrir?!-Volví a cortarle, bastante alterada.

-¡Cálmate y escúchame!-Me gritó de una forma que nunca lo había hecho. Me relajé un poco, asentí y me dispuse a escucharlo.-No tiene por qué ocurrir nada, ¿vale? Pero, aun así debemos tener cuidado, no sabemos cuándo podrían volver a atacarnos. No podemos bajar la guardia ni un momento, y menos hoy, que es el último día. Estoy seguro que los otros dos irán a por todas hoy, así que tenemos que estar alerta en todo momento.

-Entiendo...

-...Y si por alguna razón me ocurriera algo, me gustaría pedirte algo.-No me dio tiempo a cuestionarlo.-Escucha, no dudes en abandonarme si tienes la oportunidad de salir de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Y...

-¡¿CÓMO?! ¿¡Qué clase de persona crees que soy?! ¿¡De verdad piensas que sería tan egoísta cómo para dejarte tirado?!

-Por dios, Kai...-Suspiró profundamente.-Ya sé que no eres esa clase de persona, pero te lo pido cómo un favor y en el caso de que me ocurriera algo...

-¡¿Otra vez?! ¡¿Pero qué tendría que pasar?!

-...Y además,-Continuó hablando sin hacer caso a mis preguntas.-necesito que salgas de la isla para que hagas lo que quiero pedirte.

En ese momento, y cómo una estúpida, caí en la cuenta de que sólo uno de los dos podría salir de allí.

-Un momento, ¿estás dando por hecho que seré yo la que salga de aquí?

-¿Quién si no?

**NO ONE'S POV**

-Así que Kai está en una isla en una dimensión paralela, ¿es eso?-Concluyó Law, resumiendo todo lo que le había explicado el chico.

-Exacto.

-Y participa en una especie de "juego" en el que sólo uno sale de la isla.

-Ajá.

-¿Cuándo volverá?

-Pronto. Puede que hoy mismo. Eso si gana el juego.

-Hmm...

**KAI POV**

-Está bien, lo haré.-Cedí finalmente.-Pero tienes que prometerme que pase lo que pase no te rendirás hasta el final.

-Prometido.

Suspiré. Realmente no entendía nada, no entendía qué pasaba con Ren y qué había querido decir con todo eso. Tampoco entendía el motivo por el que me había pedido aquello.

**NO ONE'S POV**

-Esperaré hasta esta noche, si no ha vuelto es que no lo ha conseguido, ¿cierto?

-Así es.

-¿Y qué pasa si no vuelve?

-Pueden haber ocurrido dos cosas: Primera, que haya muerto; o segunda, que simplemente no haya sido capaz de ganar y deberá esperar a la siguiente fase.

-Sabes mucho. ¿Se puede saber quién eres?

-Vaya, no me he presentado...-Hizo una pausa.-Mi nombre es Ren. Encantado.

* * *

**¡Hola otra vez~! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, cada vez se entiende menos la historia ¿verdad? jejeje... Bueno, al menos eso es lo que supuestamente la hace 'interesante'... (O eso espero).**

**Por cierto, me voy de vacaciones una semana, así que no podré subir, (gomen-neToT). En fin, eso es todo, ¡os espero en el siguiente capítulo! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueeeeno... ¡Hola a todos! Y perdón por demorarme un poco... Éste capítulo es MUY importante, por eso he tardado bastante, a parte de que estaba un poco estancada... Me gustaría agradecer de nuevo a todas las personas que siguen mi historia, a pesar de lo que tardo entre un capítulo y otro... En fin, espero que lo disfrutéis, y aquí tenéis vuestras respuestas:**

**Laugerid: **_Muuuuuuuchas gracias por seguir mi historia! Espero que te guste éste capítulo!_

**Guerrera Incapaz: **_Lamento haberte hecho esperar... Pero me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia! Ah, por cierto... Te aviso de antemano: Lo de Ren no es una coincidencia xD Supongo que ya lo imaginabas... Jajaja! Bueno, espero que disfrutes el capítulo! Besos!_

**ssspooky: **_Gracias por darme las gracias por escribir xD! Pero creo que tú y todos mis lectores las merecéis más por seguir mi historia, así que: Gracias! _

**konohanabaku: **_Me alegro que te guste y espero que te sigue gustando! No dejes de leer!_

**Tazusa Inverse: **_jajajaja! Me divierte ver cómo te desesperas (en el buen sentido) xD! En cualquier caso, me alegro que disfrutes mi historia, pero debo decirte que tendrás que seguir leyendo para obtener respuestas:3 Besos!_

**mtorkk: **_Tu espera ha terminado! Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, que quizás te resuelva algunas dudas, pero quizás te cree nuevas... De todos modos, gracias por el review y por seguir esta historia! :3 Disfruta el capítulo!_

* * *

_**Nota: Nada en este fic a excepción de mi OC me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y One Piece.**_

* * *

**_Día III_**

**KAI POV**

-¡¿De veras creías que cambiaría toda esa pasta por tu insignificante vida?!-Rió a carcajadas, y siguió golpeándolo con fuerza.

¡¿Por qué haces esto?!-Grité al borde de la desesperación.-¡Déjale! ¡Él no ha hecho nada malo!

-¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!-Volvió a reír ruidosamente.-¿Quieres saber por qué? Bien, te lo diré. Todo esto es por tu culpa.

-¿Eh...?

-Así es. Tú eres la causa de que todo esto haya ocurrido.

-¿Por qué...?-Las lágrimas brotaron en mis ojos. Mi mente era un cúmulo de emociones que no comprendía.

-¡Cállate! ¡No se lo digas!-Gritó el otro des del suelo.-¡No le escuches, Kai!

-¡Silencio, insecto!-Le pateó el estómago una vez más.-Al final tendré que hacer algo innecesario...-Suspiró.-Bien, ¿por dónde iba?

-¡KAI, VETE! ¡CORRE!

-¡MALDITO! ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!-Sonó algo cómo un hueso roto.

-¡REN!

**_3 horas antes..._**

-¿Ya has acabado de comer?

-Sí.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, piensa que debemos llegar hoy a la casa.

-Tienes razón, mejor vámonos ya.

Recogimos las cosas y nos pusimos en marcha. Era mediodía, el ardor de sol nos quemaba la piel sin piedad. Me moría de calor. Me detuve un momento a beber agua.

-¿Quieres?-Le ofrecí a Ren cuando acabé de beber.

-No, gracias. Vamos.

Andamos durante horas y no parecíamos llegar nunca. Empecé a sentirme exhausta.

-Necesito parar un poco…-Dije sin aliento.-Sólo un momento.

Me miró y suspiró.

-Está bien.

Reposamos un poco y pude volver a regular mi respiración. Hacía rato que Ren no hablaba, cosa que era extraña de ver en él, pero me tenía un poco preocupada. Había estado actuando muy raro durante todo el día y eso me inquietaba aún más.

-Kai, lo siento…

-¿Eh…?

-Lo siento de veras…-Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.-Espero que me perdones por esto…

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qu…?-No terminé la frase.

Es todo lo que recuerdo. No tengo más memorias a partir de ese mismo instante. Sólo puedo suponer que me desmayé o que me aturdieron. De todos modos, no recuerdo nada más.

**NO ONE'S POV**

-¡Capitán! ¡¿Qué te ha dicho ése chico?!

-Kai volverá hoy. La esperaremos hasta que regrese.

-¡¿DE VERDAD?!-Gritaron todos al unísono.

-Sí, pero no sé en qué momento volverá, así que yo me quedaré aquí, y vosotros… Salid de aquí, sois demasiados para estar en una casa. Fuera.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué cruel!

-Hay montones de casas más ahí fuera, buscaros otra.

-Hum…

**KAI POV**

_"Ahh… Mi cabeza…"_ Pensé cuándo recuperé el conocimiento, aunque me dolía muchísimo hacerlo. Abrí un poco los ojos: estaba en el suelo, como de costumbre.

-Hm… ¿Ren…?-No estaba, tal como pensé.

Me levanté. A pesar del mareo, pensaba ir a buscar a Ren como fuera. Comencé a andar, pero pronto vi algo que hizo que me detuviera.

-Esto es…

En medio de una explanada había una casa. Una casa de madera.

-No puede ser… ¿La casa…?

Había llegado. No podía creer que por fin había llegado al final de ésa pesadilla y que podría volver junto a las personas que quería… Pero… Después de todo, aún no había terminado. Todavía no había conseguido dar con Ren, ni siquiera sé qué había pasado o dónde había ido. Sumida en mis pensamientos no me percaté de quién se acercaba a mí, hasta que me agarró por la espalda y me inmovilizó. Claro está que traté de resistirme, pero su fuerza me superaba, y pronto me tuvo atada de pies y manos. Me pareció ver al mismo hombre que hablaba con Ren horas antes. Me tiró al suelo y se fue.

-¡Maldito! ¡Esto no era lo que habíamos acordado!-Oí la voz de Ren a lo lejos.

Vi al hombre acercarse y lanzar a Ren al suelo, el cual también estaba ligado de pies a cabeza.

-¡Ren!

-¿Kai?-Me miró sin creer lo que veía.-Kai… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Yo la he traído.-Habló ése hombre. Ren lo miró enfurecido.

-Traidor… ¡Has roto el trato!

-¿El trato?-Se rió y habló con tono de burla.-¿Qué trato? Ya no me acuerdo de eso…-Volvió a reir.

Ren cada vez lo miraba más furioso. Yo no entendía nada. _"¿Qué está pasando?" _me preguntaba continuamente. Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y al moverme noté que aún llevaba la daga en el cinturón. _"Secuestrador principiante…"_ Deslicé mi mano silenciosamente hasta alcanzar el cuchillo y lo saqué sin hacer ruido. Cuándo lo tuve bien agarrado, comencé a cortar la cuerda disimuladamente, y después me liberé también los pies. Por suerte, el hombre no se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado discutiendo con Ren. Me acerqué a él y también lo desaté. Se levantó rápidamente, me agarró de un brazo y echó a correr, arrastrándome con él.

-¡¿Ren?!

-¡Corre!

-Estúpidos… ¡No podréis escapar de mí!-Gritó el hombre detrás nuestro.

De repente un ruido sordo inundó el ambiente. Ren me liberó de su agarre y se desplomó al suelo. Un charco de sangre lo rodeaba.

-¿Ren…?-Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. Me agaché a su lado y lo moví un poco.-Ren… ¡Ren! ¡Ren! ¡REN!

Le cubrí la herida con las manos, sin embargo el líquido carmesí seguía brotando sin parar. Unos pasos acercándose, y yo, desesperada sin saber qué hacer.

-Vaya… Le he dado, ¿eh?-Dijo el hombre con una escopeta en sus manos.

-Ren… Por favor…-Estaba temblando. "No, no, no…" Ren no podía morir.

-Kai…-Su voz era débil, apagada.-Vete…

-No… N-No puedo…

El hombre se acercó y se colocó delante de mí.

-Tsk. Niña estúpida…-Me dio una patada que me alejó unos metros.-Y éste inútil…-Le dio otra patada a Ren.-No sirves para nada.

-Condenado… Lo has arruinado todo… ¡Kai no tiene nada que ver en esto!

-¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡¿De veras creías que cambiaría toda esa pasta por tu insignificante vida?!-Rió a carcajadas, y siguió golpeándolo con fuerza.

¡¿Por qué haces esto?!-Grité al borde de la desesperación.-¡Déjale! ¡Él no ha hecho nada malo!

-¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!-Volvió a reír ruidosamente.-¿Quieres saber por qué? Bien, te lo diré. Todo esto es por tu culpa.

-¿Eh...?

-Así es. Tú eres la causa de que todo esto haya ocurrido.

-¿Por qué...?-Las lágrimas brotaron en mis ojos. Mi mente era un cúmulo de emociones que no comprendía.

-¡Cállate! ¡No se lo digas!-Gritó el otro des del suelo.-¡No le escuches, Kai!

-¡Silencio, insecto!-Le pateó el estómago una vez más.-Al final tendré que hacer algo innecesario...-Suspiró.-Bien, ¿por dónde iba?

-¡KAI, VETE! ¡CORRE!

-¡MALDITO! ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!-Sonó algo cómo un hueso roto.

-¡REN!

Seguí llorando desconsoladamente, sin poder hacer nada, viendo como poco a poco ese hombre consumía la vida de mi amigo.

-Mierda… ¿Por qué ha pasado esto…?-Me pregunté.

Me sequé las lágrimas y me levanté. Comencé a andar hacia ellos, con mi puñal en la mano. El hombre seguía apaleando a Ren, y éste último ya apenas se movía.

-Te arrepentirás… ¡Deja a Ren en paz!

Corrí hacia el hombre con la rabia apoderándose de mi cuerpo y me dejé llevar por mis propios instintos. Le clavé el cuchillo en la pierna. Soltó un grito de dolor y después me miró con furia.

-¡Zorra!-Me golpeó, volviendo a mandarme a algunos metros de distancia.-¡Ya me he cansado de vosotros! ¡Se acabó!-Recogió el arma que se le había caído y apuntó a Ren.

-¿Eh…? ¡E-ESPERA…!

¡Bang!

Mi mente se quedó en blanco en ese momento, y mi cuerpo inmóvil. Mis ojos perdieron el brillo, a pesar de estar ahogados en un mar de lágrimas. Mi piel se tornó pálida. El tiempo se detuvo. Me miré las manos, mis manos, manchadas con su sangre. Las apoyé en el suelo, ya que sentí que perdía el equilibrio. No podía pensar con claridad. _"¿Qué acaba de pasar…? ¿Esto es real…? No, no, claro que no lo es. Esto no puede estar pasando. No es posible."_

-Niñata… ¡Ojalá pudiera matarte a ti también!-La voz ronca de ése hombre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh…?

Me dio otra patada. Caí al suelo. Estaba consciente, pero no sentía nada. Era como si mis sentidos me hubiesen abandonado. _"¿Qué estaba diciendo Ren…?"_ Pude verlo mover los labios antes de que le disparara, pero no podía recordar lo que había dicho. Me incorporé y observé al hombre, que seguía de pie frente a mí, probablemente preguntándose por qué seguía despierta. Después dirigí mi mirada al cuerpo inerte de Ren. Seguía allí, completamente inmóvil.

-"Cumple tu promesa…"-Fue entonces cuando lo entendí.

Me levanté, miré a ése hombre a los ojos y entonces comencé a correr. Corrí tan rápido como pude en dirección a la casa. Me quedaban unos metros, sólo eso.

-¡Maldita cría! ¡¿Qué intentas?!

Comenzó a disparar, pero no me alcanzaba. Seguí corriendo.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Law leía un libro tranquilamente en la sala de la misma casa. De un estruendo, oyó cómo se abría la puerta principal por una ráfaga de viento. Se levantó y se fue para cerrarla.

**KAI POV**

Ya estaba. Había llegado. Agarré el mango de la puerta, la abrí y la volví a cerrar tras de mí con fuerza, para no volver a abrirla más. Me apoyé en ella cuándo estuve dentro de la casa, mientras seguía respirando agitadamente. Me agaché deslizando mi espalda por la puerta y entonces me quebré, mis emociones me superaron y rompí a llorar.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Cuándo iba por el pasillo, escuchó la puerta cerrarse de un golpe, y empezó a oír sollozos. Llegó al vestíbulo, y entonces la vio.

**KAI POV**

-Kai.

Levanté el rostro al escuchar ésa voz que tanto echaba de menos. Y entonces lo vi, allí, de pie, delante de mí.

-Law…-Verle me provocó aún más lágrimas.

-¿Qué ha pasad…?-En un impulso me levanté y lo abracé, interrumpiendo su pregunta. Se sorprendió, pero no me rechazó.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y puso una mano en mi cabeza. Cuándo lo hizo, lloré con aún más fuerza. Empezó a acariciarme suavemente el cabello para calmarme.

-Ya ha pasado. Ahora estás conmigo.

* * *

**Bueno... Han pasado muchas cosas en éste capítulo... Triste la muerte de Ren, ¿verdad? ****_(Aunque la mayoría lo odiabáis...)_****En fin, dejad vuestros reviews con opiniones/sugerencias/críticas/insultos/amenazas.. .**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola! Bueno, traigo un nuevo capítulo, algo corto, pero bastante importante. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que aquí os lo dejo, ¡espero que os guste!**

**Oujiroxas: **_Lo sé, es triste, ¿verdad? Pero aún quedan muchas cosas que resolver, ¡pasa y lee!_

**konohanabaku: **_El ren que habló con Law, en teoría, ya se ha ido (perdón si dejo muchas cosas sin aclarar, suelo pensar que se sobreentiende uu'). ¡Espero que disfrutes el capítulo!_

**mtorkk: **_¡No llores! ¡Quiero que mi historia haga feliz a la gente, no que la haga llorar! ¡Jajaja! Bueno, me alegro que sigas mi historia y que te siga gustando. ¡Besos!_

**Tazusa Inverse: **_Ay, ay... Qué desconfiada. Incluso después de que haya muerto, sigues creyendo que Ren es malo... xD Bueno, me alegro que cada uno tenga su opinión distinta a la de los demás. Me alegra mucho que sigas leyendo mi historia, ¡disfruta el capítulo!_

**Person change: **_¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida a mi historia, jaja! ¡Yay, una nueva lectora! Me encanta saber que después de 13 capítulos sigue viniendo gente a leerla des de el inicio. ¡Espero que te guste!_

**Millo' Ulloa: **_¡Otra nueva! ¡Soy feliz! ¡Me alegro que te guste mi historia! Y realmente me hace feliz seguir recibiendo nuevos seguidores. Espero que te siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora, ¡aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo!_

* * *

_**Nota: Nada en este fic a excepción de mi OC me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y One Piece.**_

* * *

-¡Kai! ¡Kai!

Abrí los ojos y me incorporé de golpe con la respiración agitada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Me preguntó Penguin, quien acababa de entrar corriendo.

-Agh...-Me quejé de las punzadas en mi costado y volví a tumbarme. Me di cuenta que me encontraba en la enfermería del submarino.-¿Qué ha pasado...?

-Creo que tenías una pesadilla o algo así, tus gemidos se oían por todo el barco...

-Me da igual, me refiero a qué ha pasado antes de esto.

-Ah, al parecer te has desmayado al regresar, así que el capitán Law te ha traído y te ha tratado todas esas heridas.

Suspiré. _"Me duele todo..."_ Cerré de nuevo los ojos, tratando de volver a dormir, pero...

-¡AAh!-Exclamó Penguin, entre sorprendido y asustado.-¡No puede ser!

Abrí un ojo para ver qué ocurría: lo vi agachado recogiendo un montón de papeles del suelo, que supuse que se habrían esparcido por culpa de la corriente que entró al abrir la puerta.

-AAh... El capitán me va a matar...-Lloriqueó dramáticamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-Intenté levantarme un poco, pero el dolor me lo hizo imposible.

En ese instante apareció Law.

-¿Ya te has desp...?-Nunca acabó la frase. Se le ensombrecieron los ojos al ver todos esos papeles en el suelo y su compañero recogiéndolos de cualquier forma.-¿Qué...has...hecho...?

Penguin giró la cabeza hacia él muy despacio y con cara de miedo.

-Y-Yo... E-Esto... Ha sido un a-accidente...

-¿Sabes lo importante que es eso...?

-Lo-Lo siento... ¡De veras...!

-Vete. Ahora. Antes de que te corte en pedazos.-Le amenazó con la voz más fría que había escuchado nunca.

-¡S-Sí!-Salió de allí como una bala, casi llorando del miedo.

A los segundos el rostro de Law volvió a cambiar. Se relajó y suspiró resignado, después se puso a recoger los documentos.

-Entonces, ¿ya estás mejor?-Me preguntó.

-Bueno, más o menos... Esto... ¿por qué son tan importantes esos papeles?

-Es algo que estoy investigando.

-Hmm... Te ayudaré.-Me ofrecí, saliendo de la cama y disimulando mi dolor tan bien como podía.

-Ni se te ocurra. Aún no estás en condiciones.-Calló cuando vio que ya había bajado de la camilla y soltó otro suspiro.-Haz lo que quieras.

-¿Tienen algún orden?

-Sí, por suerte las numeré. Yo he empezado a recoger por la primera página, tú comienza por la última. Si mal no recuerdo eran 36 páginas.

-Está bien.

No tardamos mucho en recogerlas, ya que estaban ordenadas. Tomé la número 20, y fui a coger la 19, cuando nuestras manos coincidieron en la misma hoja. Nos miramos a los ojos y entonces me sonrojé recordando como lo había abrazado horas antes. Aparté mi mano bruscamente a la vez que lo hice con mi mirada.

-Esto... Creo que ya están todas...-Le entregué las que había recolectado.

-Gracias.

Le pregunté qué era lo que estaba investigando, y me contó que había descubiero una Fruta del Diablo con la habilidad de crear dimensiones paralelas, la Jigen-Jigen no Mi, y que sospechaba que podía estar relacionada de alguna forma con mi desaparición. Me explicó que había estado buscando información sobre la fruta y que estaba tratando de encontrar el usuario, pero que no había conseguido mucho hasta el momento.

-¿Crees que podrás encontrar al usuario?-Le pregunté.

-Bueno, no estoy seguro, pero sé que en una isla de esta zona hay alguien bastante especializado en las Frutas y sus usuarios.

-Hm... Puede que él sepa algo.

-También estaría bien volver a encontrar al tipo con el que hablé... Parecía saber muchas cosas...-Lo dijo más para sí mismo que para mí.

-¿Quién?

-Cuando tú no estabas, apareció un chico que me explicó todo lo que te había ocurrido. Creo que me dijo que se llamaba Ren...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ren?! ¡No puede ser! ¿Estás seguro?-No era posible que fuera el mismo Ren que conocí. Tenía que ser una coincidencia.-¿Cómo era?

-Hm... Diría que tenía más o menos tu edad... Piel morena y pelo castaño... Ah, y tenía los ojos verdes.

-No... No puede ser. Él... Pero si él estaba conmigo...

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡¿Cuándo hablaste con él?!

-Eh... Ayer, bastante pronto por la mañana. ¿Pero se puede saber qué pasa?

-Es imposible...-En ese momento estaba en shock. Mi mente era un remolino sumido en la confusión.-Yo... E-En la isla... Ren... Lo que quiero decir es que el Ren que conociste estaba conmigo en esa isla.

-¿Qué?

-No, espera... Ayer por la mañana... Es cierto, él estaba despierto antes de que amaneciera, pero yo dormía... Entonces es posible que hablara contigo... No, pero ¿cómo logró salir de allí?

-Te agradecería si lo contaras de forma que pueda entenderlo.

-No puedo, porque ni yo misma lo entiendo... De todas formas, ahora él ya no...

Se lo expliqué todo. Como había conocido a Ren, y de la forma tan extraña en que había estado actuando el último día. También le conté como había escuchado esa conversa a escondidas con el hombre que después lo...

-Ya veo...

-No lo comprendo, pero... Ren... Creo que él se sacrificó por mí...-Agaché la cabeza, pensando en el dolor que sentía al recordar todo eso.

-Has dicho que dijeron algo sobre un trato o algo parecido, ¿no? Veamos... Lo más probable es que los dos hubieran llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo, pero que el hombre lo incumplió para obtener más beneficios y traicionó a Ren.

-Sí, supongo...

-Pero entonces... Si ese Ren fue el mismo que habló conmigo y tenía la capacidad de salir de esa 'dimensión', ¿por qué no se quedó fuera? Además, de la forma en que lo has explicado, parece ser que él ya esperaba su propia muerte... Entonces, ¿por qué no salir de allí y evitarla?

-Tienes razón...-Ni siquiera había pensado en eso.-¿Pero qué era lo que habían acordado? ¿Y por qué Ren estaba tan seguro que moriría?

-No sé...

-A parte de eso, recuerdo que ese hombre dijo que todo era por mi culpa, que yo era la causante de todo... Sin embargo, Ren dijo que yo no tenía nada que ver en todo ese asunto...-Suspiré.-No entiendo nada.

-Si tuviéramos alguna pista...

-¿Una pista...?-Algo vino de pronto a mi mente.-¡AAh! ¡Claro!

-¿Hm?

-¡Ren me pidió algo antes de todo eso! ¡Me hizo prometerle que iría a un sitio si algo le ocurría!

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

-A una isla que se llama Shima, pero no sé dónde está.

-Ahí es prefisamente a dónde nos dirigimos.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?

-Sí, creo que allí podría estar la persona que te he mencionado. ¿Y por qué te pidió que fueras?

-No me lo dijo. Simplemente me pidió que fuera si algo le ocurría.

-Qué raro...

El dolor volvió a invadirme y Law se percató de ello. Me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, ya que seguíamos sentados en el suelo y me acercó a la camilla. Nos quedamos uno en frente del otro en silencio, con las manos aún unidas. Levanté la vista y lo miré a los ojos con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-Gracias.

* * *

**¡Hay mucho diálogo! :o Bueno, de todos modos, espero que os haya gustado. :3**

**Debo deciros que estaré ausente durante bastante tiempo, más o menos hasta setiembre. :( No podré subir nada, pero seguiré escribiendo para cuando vuelva. **

**Como siempre, todos los reviews son bienvenidos, incluso aquellos con intenciones asesinas. ¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
